


午夜飞行 Midnight Flight

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “我知道你不需要我的帮助，” 白马说，声音平稳，只是陈述一个事实。“但是我想帮助你。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	午夜飞行 Midnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> 自由双重奏（正面）  
> ※ 情人节应景，前来贩卖素鸡  
> ※ 一开始真的是想写肉的，所以开了个 ABO，然而我是真的不会写肉，于是写成了素鸡，因为是素鸡，所以本质上还是个非常纯情的 ABO，其实也并没有很 ABO，设定瞎改，加了很多意识影响成份，总之……唉乱七八糟（沉痛叹息）  
> ※ 从设定到文风，剧情到时间线，每一样都是脚踩香蕉皮，黑羽视角是不靠谱沙雕叙述，白马视角是不靠谱压抑叙述，反正谁都不可信，就还是那句老话，如有不适随时退出

001

黑羽打开水龙头，颤抖着手将冷水扑在脸上，又抬起眼。镜子里，白衣怪盗回视着他，两颊泛着不正常的潮红，眼睛很亮，不住微微喘息，一脸烦躁，黑羽注视着自己，呼出一团热气，又按了按眼睛，把抑制剂厂家在心里骂了一万遍，决定下次去端了他们的老窝，连预告函都不发的那种，——

脚步声。

黑羽浑身一震，掏出魔术手枪指着洗手间的门，迅速往后退去。

白马快步进来，无视他的枪口，用背脊关上门，指尖一拨，上锁。

黑羽睁大眼睛，这情况看上去不好，这里是二楼，滑翔翼都没时间打开，从窗户逃出的后果是直接坠地，狼狈的那种，今晚强行赴约实在不英明，然而有时候事情就是这样，早上接到对 KID 发起的挑战预告函，中午发现自己情况不对，下午临时街角买的抑制剂到了晚上失效，深夜在洗手间遇到现如今日日相见无法躲过的宿敌，这叫什么， Perfect Storm，完美风暴，最操蛋的那种。

“你怎么回事，” 金发侦探皱着眉对他说。“你今晚很反常。”

黑羽用手肘擦脸，放下手时已经恢复扑克脸的模样，就是笑起来十分勉强，面部肌肉微微颤动，只能祈祷对方没有注意，KID 说：“真不愧是吹毛求疵的评论家——”

“你的反应速度比平常慢了3.76秒，” 白马打断他，陈述句的语气，“方才变完装，居然会跌倒，露出这么大破绽，你是腿上受伤了吗？”

白马走近一步，黑羽条件反射转身就跑，同时伸手入怀，头也不回地掏出催眠瓦斯，白马眼睛微微瞪大，直接扑了过来，黑羽现下状态实在糟糕，手腕几乎没有力气，脚下不稳，瞬间被压倒在地。

黑羽：“！！！”

白马整个人贴着他的背脊，手臂紧紧圈着他的胸膛，黑羽浑身仿佛瞬间燃烧，脑中乱糟糟的一片，意识短暂切断，抓着对方的五指垂软下来。白马察觉到不对，松了手，喊他的名字：

“KID？”

黑羽深吸一口气，额头分不清是水还是汗，衣服后背湿了一片，挣扎着起身，这次白马倒是没有拦着他，反而把他扶起来，看上去很担忧似的，用手背贴了贴他的额头。

黑羽慢了一拍才往后一躲，白马蹙起眉，重新打量着他，眼神里多了点难以置信，说：

“你的抑制剂失效了？”

黑羽没有回答，眼前所有的光源仿佛都在闪动，白马等了半秒，继续道：

“为什么不取消行动，你——”

“呵，” 黑羽咬着牙，“你有什么资格——”

走廊里传来混乱的脚步声，黑羽眼睛微微瞪大，脚步声在洗手间门外停下，中森的怒吼：“KID——！”

黑羽的膝盖不住发软，洗手间的窗户简直遥不可及，黑羽不停喘息，看着窗外一轮明月，心里丝丝绝望，恨死了这个该死的 Omega 生理反应，搜查二科的警官们疯狂锤门，中森说：“白马那小子还在里面——谁也好，去拿个灭火器！”

听到自己的名字，一直蹙眉看着他的侦探倒是动了起来，黑羽眼睁睁地看着白马抓住他的手腕，连挣扎的力气都拿不出几分，“你——”

白马猛地将他推到隔间里，反锁上门。黑羽头晕目眩，茫然地睁着眼睛，靠在门板上，平日里亮若星辰的眼眸几近无神，过了片刻，又艰难地甩了甩头，皱着眉，说：“你想干嘛。”

白马快速脱下外衣，KID 的眼睛又大了几分，喉头动了一动，露出些许黑羽的神情，警惕又惊蛰，白马伸出手，把外衣递给他，低低地道：“听着，扮成我，先出去，离开这里。”

KID 不住喘息，微眯起眼睛，“你疯了？”

“你现在的处境很危险，” 白马说，“这你应该知道。”

白马是个克制的 Alpha，平日里从不乱散信息素，然而距离太近，现在的黑羽可以轻易闻到对方身上的松香味，像是雨后的森林，黑羽头昏目眩，不断压抑着呼吸，对方的信息素给他的感觉奇异，又抚慰又刺激，黑羽满心烦躁，把侦探坚持不懈递过来的手直接打掉，用手肘按了按汗湿的额角。

“蹩脚的评论家，” KID 说。“还是不劳您费心了。”

“看着我，” 白马说。

黑羽眨着眼睛，睫毛上分不清是汗还是泪，试了几次，艰难地抬起眼，调整了一下扑克脸，挑战地望向对面。白马虚扶着他的手肘，并没有实际碰到他，然而对方的掌心依旧传来火炙般的幻觉，黑羽往后靠了靠，又不服地抬起下颚。金发侦探的脸上没有太多的表情，仿佛根本不理解他现下有多失态，白马注视着他，微微低下头。

“我知道你不需要我的帮助，” 白马说，声音平稳，只是陈述一个事实。“但是我想帮助你。”

黑羽不住喘息，视野边界发白，日光灯太强烈了，搜查二科撞门的声音一下又一下，激得他的神经末梢不断发颤，白马站得太近了，又或许是不够近，淡淡的松香味始终如影随形，黑羽的腿不住发软，咬着牙堪堪靠着隔板，指尖紧握成拳。

“你是不是，” 白马又说，声音像是从很远的地方传来，然而又没了下文，黑羽等了一会儿，胸腔仿佛要炸裂开来，恨不得直接从十二楼跳下去，却还要咬牙嘲道：

“怎么，大侦探害羞了。”

白马没有说话，黑羽像是被甩上岸的鱼，不停大口喘气，抓着自己的领口，意识断断续续地模糊，仿佛在做一个糟糕的梦，而白马只是注视着他，唇角微微下抿，意味不明的神情。

“黑羽君。”

黑羽连反驳的力气都没有，只能睁着无神的眼睛绝望地看着对面。

“我想要帮助你。” 白马重复了一遍，语气平静，衬托在门外嘈杂的对话声里，几乎不合时宜，黑羽条件反射甩了甩头，听见白马继续道：

“但未经你的许可，我不会做任何事。”

黑羽眨了眨眼，脑子里嗡嗡作响，对方的语句未能进入深层意识，过了几秒，难以置信地抬起脸。白马平稳地回视他，将外套挂在臂弯上，又伸出手。黑羽的目光从西装上移到对方的衬衫领口，再上移，白马并没有多少表情，依旧是陈述天气的样子，慢慢地说：

“只有你可以决定你现在的情况。”

黑羽的指尖微动，想把扑克射到对方脸上。白马说完了，却没有露出他想象中恶劣又胸有成竹的神情，眼神平静，脸上全无平日装模作样的笑意，仿佛真的在等待他的决定，空气里的松香味淡了好多，应该是对方在刻意控制，为什么？

为什么？

黑羽的意识清明了一点，然而脑中依旧胡乱一片，近乎气恼地瞪着对面，然而白马只是平稳地看着他，还是那个堪称变态的注意力，黑羽感觉自己已经糟糕透了，又好像还可以再糟糕一点，沉默片刻，颤着呼吸，几不可察地点了点头。

白马几乎是同时伸手过来，黑羽略微惊蛰地动了一下，然而白马只是把手环过他的后颈，又将他按到肩膀。礼帽不知何时已经落在地上，黑羽侧过脸，抵着对方的肩窝，不住深深吸气，白马没有说话，然后。

积雪沉落，延绵的松针轰然断开，森林被暴雨冲刷，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，落入海里。白马的信息素来得又快又猛，完全是灭顶之灾，黑羽喉头发出呜咽，几乎软跪下去，白马支撑着他的后腰，掌心像是握着一团火，黑羽几近失控，额头抵着对方的肩膀，大口呼吸。白马低低地对他说了句什么，声音里带着安抚的意味，似乎是英文，黑羽没听清，意识发散，隐约感到对方微凉的指尖按上他的下体。

“呜——”

白马的手势简短又精确，黑羽脑内轰鸣，精神无限缩小成一个点，控制不住地踮起脚尖，汗湿的额发贴着对方的脖颈，这太快了，他抵挡不住，黑羽挣扎起来，

“等——哈啊——”

风过森林，耳边的声音像是树叶翻过海浪，白马紧紧地把他按在肩膀，手下毫不留情，只有一个目的，松针清冷的味道猛然炸开，黑羽实在控制不住，脑内一片空白，整个人绷直，溺水般呼吸，在高潮的一瞬间，黑羽感到对方侧过头，温热的唇贴着他的耳廓，亲吻般的幻觉。

有人捧着他的脸。

黑羽的神识逐渐归位，眨了眨眼。白马近距离地看着他，指尖按在他的脖颈侧，黑羽的心跳逐渐平缓，耳边的声音小了下去，脑内清明许多。松香味淡去，转暖，带着安抚的意味，黑羽条件反射地目光下落，却被强行阻止，白马手上微微加力，意味分明地抬起他的脸，令他直视着他。

黑羽微微喘息，想问的话却一句也说不出口，白马注视着他，微微摇头，又微微点头。

“先离开这里，” 白马低低地说，指尖按在他的脸侧，温度烫人，“你知道到哪里来找我。”  
  
  
  


002

黑羽很清楚这只是一时之计。

白马的信息素暂时压制了体内的荷尔蒙暴动，KID 终于成功出逃，然而对于黑羽的折磨还远远没有结束——一旦抑制剂失效，荷尔蒙的曲线形暴涨就不可避免，黑羽看了看手机，他大概还有三十分钟的清醒期，又会回到那种意识混沌，无法控制自己的危险状态。

怎么办。

黑羽的眼前浮现暖褐色的眼睛，在直射的灯光下近乎透明，白马近距离地看着他，对他说：[只有你可以决定你自己的情况。]

KID 伫立在居民楼的天台边，眺望东京的天际线，下颚线条紧绷，过了片刻，纵身而下。  
  
  
  
夜深了，警视厅总监的住宅漆黑一片，二楼卧室的窗户却大开着，黑羽轻巧地降落在阳台上，看见一个人影从桌边站起来。

对方正在等他，黑羽的心中说不出地一悸，条件反射地绷直了身体，略是警惕地看着对面。

白马单手插兜，转到阳台门边，并没有多少表情，仿佛只是在观察天气，黑羽想好的台词都没用上，颇有些气恼地看着对面。夜风带来寒意，却没有带来任何信息素的味道，白马穿着一件衬衫，神情从容，若不是黑羽对对方的了解，几乎以为这就是个人畜无害的 Beta，然而白马的控制力的确十分变态，黑羽的耳边仿佛又听见树叶翻过海浪的声音，喉头动了动。

白马没有说话，只是注视着他，缓缓地伸出手。

黑羽回视着他，心脏狂跳，然而心情却慢慢平静下来，白马的神情和平日并无多少不同，没有丝毫的怜悯或索取的意味，他注视着他，一如往常地只是看到他而已，黑羽快斗，和怪盗 KID。

黑羽抬起手，咬掉手套，将自己的右手放在对方的掌心。

白马握住他的指尖，侦探的掌心温暖，动作意外地轻柔，黑羽不禁手上加力，于是白马跨出阳台门，站到他的面前，朝他笑了笑，温和的笑容。黑羽有些怔怔地看着他，白马的手抚上他的肩，停留了片刻，黑羽没有躲闪，于是白马把他拥入怀中。这和他想的不太一样，黑羽愣了片刻，迟疑地回手抱住对方。

松香味渗入晚风，黑羽从傍晚起体内就一直低低翻滚的烦躁感仿佛得到感应，胸腔泛起酸麻的感觉，黑羽的呼吸开始发颤，不由自主把对方又抱得紧了一点。白马贴着他的脸，漫不经心地按着他颈边的心跳，片刻后放开他，又近乎绅士地把掌心贴在他的后腰。

黑羽有些迷茫地看着他。

白马回视于他，唇边弯起一个熟悉的弧度，慢慢地说：“素来只听说吸血鬼是需要主人刻意邀请才能进入室内的生物，难道怪盗先生进入私宅时候也有这种局限性？”

“……”

黑羽有些呆滞地看着对面，原先半是尴尬半是复杂的心情瞬间消散，取而代之的是浑身熟悉的奔腾，黑羽咬着牙说：“你可真行。”

白马笑了笑，并没有继续，黑羽拼着这一口气，跃入室内，把礼帽和斗篷都扔了，又转出今晚得手的宝石，照例不是潘多拉，没有任何意义，指尖轻巧地一弹，将其抛了过去。

“算是赔礼，” 黑羽说，“明天可以去中森警部地方邀一大功。”

白马随手抓住宝石，放在桌上，微微颌首，没有像往常一样继续讥讽他几句，黑羽的心情又有些复杂起来，颇是赌气地看着对面。白马朝他笑笑，说：“要不要先洗个澡。”

黑羽：“……”

好的，差点忘了对方这个龟毛属性，然而毕竟有求于人，加上的确之前浑身汗湿，热水澡听上去挺不错的，黑羽一点办法都没有，转头去了洗手间。白马绅士地替他拿来毛巾，一摸就是高级的那种，又把门关上了，黑羽一脸木然地洗头，觉得自己像是被点名叫上门的公关，啊呸呸，为什么要这么挤兑自己，明明是他在借用对方的 Alpha 身体，黑羽定了定神，狠狠挤掉对方小半瓶的小资沐浴露，拍在身上。

热水缓解了不少劳累，然而另一种急迫感又慢慢扬上来，黑羽擦干身体，撑着洗手池，叹了口气。

白马坐在床边，双手放在膝盖上，身体前倾，不知道在想些什么，看见他出来，抬起眼。

“你要洗吗。” 黑羽木着脸说。

白马摇头，示意已经洗过了，黑羽忍不住道：“有备而待啊。”

白马的唇角扬了扬，眼中一闪而过熟悉的笑意，站起身，黑羽条件反射地往后一步，又往前倾了倾，两相矛盾，有点尴尬，抓了抓头发。指尖刚触到发梢，白马便握住他的手，黑羽的心跳漏了一拍，浑身本能地绷紧，意识错开几秒，下一刻背脊就贴上床单，埃及棉，起码六百支纱的那种，非常小布尔乔亚，黑羽不住乱抓的指尖又摸到纸页，抽出来一看，荣格的《人及其象征》。

“没想到大侦探也看这种通俗读物，” 黑羽气喘不匀地嘲道。

白马没有回答，抵上他的额头，黑羽睁大眼睛，森林翻过浪潮，植物的清香温柔地将他包裹起来，比在博物馆里要轻缓许多，海面重复平静，他沉进林间湖中。尾骨蹿上来一阵阵躁痒，黑羽抓着书页像是抓着救命稻草，有些气恼地瞪着对面，并不想认输，“这只是——这只是——”

侦探的睫毛扫过他的额头，白马在他的耳边低低地说：“我知道。”

这个世界就是这么操蛋，Alpha 无论从身体上还是精神上都对发情期的 Omega 有完全的操控力，连享誉全球的怪盗 KID 也无法超越自己的生理反应，黑羽的意识浮浮沉沉，难耐地蜷起腿，蹬了蹬。身上的人纹丝不动，借力把他的双腿分开，黑羽惊吓地吸气，把一口松雾按在肺里，白马空余的手插进他的头发，在他耳边说：“嘘。”

“你……” 黑羽实在难受，分不清是尴尬还是情欲，“我……”

黑羽浑身燃烧，根本不知道自己想说什么，唯一的安慰是白马的额头抵着他的肩膀，至少不需要直视对方总是能看穿他的眼睛，这是他分化来第一次近距离接受 Alpha 的信息素，感觉实在太奇特了，白马的气息带着风过森林的温柔，仿佛带着他穿越林间，这是黑羽习惯又陌生的感受，像是飞翔。

绿叶的浪潮退去，黑羽的意识有些迷离，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，感到身上的温度离开了些许，白马在床头柜摸索了一下，伸手按在他的小腹。黑羽被润滑剂激得一凉，清明了一点，手背从眼角移开，往下看去。自己的浴袍不知何时已经散落，白马却还穿着衬衫，神情平静，仿佛只是在做一件平常不过的事，一只手轻按着他的胯骨，另一只手抚上他的下体。

黑羽：“！”

黑羽本能地弓起身体，想要逃离，白马按在他胯骨的的手上微微加力，安抚的意味，黑羽不住喘息，放开书页，单手在床单上不耐地抓了抓，又伸手过去。白马微怔，像是一时没有理解他的意思，黑羽难耐地皱起眉，微撑起身体，一把抓住侦探的后颈，把对方拉过来点，又将五指插入对方的头发。白马停顿半秒，调整了一下姿势，全身虚压上来，紧贴着他，黑羽周身发烫，冷冽的松香味像是在帮他抚平心中躁动，又涌上更多情潮，黑羽无法理解，控制不住，忍着喉头的呜咽，无助地抓着对方的衬衫后领。

微凉的指尖抵开他的后穴，黑羽咬着下唇，紧紧抓着对方后颈，大口喘息，白马的手势温柔，却似乎少了点什么，黑羽站在最高处，想了半晌也不得所以，于是跃身而下。林间的风承载着他，混沌的意识偷得片刻自由，黑羽深深呼吸，整个人都变得透明，紧抓的五指滑落下去。

“你还……你还真是，” 黑羽气喘不匀地尝试开口，永远不忘扳回一局，“等一下给你多点小费。”

耳边碎发扬了起来，白马轻笑，不回答，手上稍作动作，于是又有什么东西抵上他的后穴。黑羽条件反射微微紧绷，然而只是多加一根手指而已，润滑剂已经变温，几乎没有感觉就直接进去，白马转了转手腕，黑羽来不及忍耐，发出急促的气音，又欲盖弥彰地深深吸气。侦探的手势停了下来，又慢条斯理地继续，松香味席卷而来，黑羽的瞳孔微微涣散，瞬间跌入林间海浪里。

白马温柔地挤压着他的腺体，快感如同潮水一波一波卷来，不像在博物馆里那样急迫，有种好整以暇的意味，黑羽保持着一丝意识，不住喘息，又转过头。白马贴着他的脸，克制着呼吸，黑羽耳边碎发撩动，终于意识到问题在哪里，抓着对方后颈的手不住加力，白马抬起头，微垂着眼帘，又慢慢抬起眼睛。

“你还真是，” 黑羽重复道，语气里止不住地气恼，“啧。”

白马略微不解地注视他，黑羽下定决心，颤抖着呼吸，仰起身体。年轻的怪盗近乎羞涩地在侦探的唇上印下一吻，又半阖着眼睛，不敢去看对方，脸上更加滚烫几分，半秒后，白马重新靠近，贴上他的唇，又分开。黑羽压抑着呼吸，偷偷抬眼，身上的人注视着他，暖褐色的瞳眸在昏黄的灯光下显出无限温柔，黑羽的心跳乱了一拍，难堪地想要侧过脸。白马的手上微微加力，一阵酸麻的快感瞬间涌上，黑羽条件反射吸气：“！”

白马瞬间封上他因承受不住而微张的唇，又细致地描绘他唇齿间的形状，完全没有方才克制的样子，黑羽被吻得上气不接下气，不停动来动去。白马按在他胯骨的手上移到他的胸口，把他往上推了推，黑羽意识混沌一片，本能地顺着对方的手势撑坐起来，又靠着床头，不停喘息。白马摸了摸他汗湿的额发，指尖又流连到他的侧脸和唇间，黑羽喘着气，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔。

白马停顿了一下，继续凑过来吻他，空余的手继续往下探，温暖的指尖握上他的性器，黑羽短促地叫了一声，又惊蛰般地睁大眼睛。视野里雾蒙一片，分不轻是汗还是泪，触目可及都是温柔的金色，白马安抚地吻他，体内的指尖变换方向，再次准确地施加压力，拇指又轻轻刮过柱顶的敏感处，黑羽难耐地蜷起脚趾，不住发出呜咽声。积雪跌落松针，树叶翻涌海浪，这感觉太过了，黑羽承受不住，眼角溢出泪来。

“你……” 黑羽不断喘息，彻底忘记怎么说完整句子，“我已经……你不要……？”

白马微微摇头，更靠近了一点，温热的唇贴着他的眼角，低低道：“嘘。”

快感涌上头顶，黑羽没来得及说出更多的话，只能断断续续吸气，白马抵上他的额头，松雾温柔又霸道地将他包裹起来，属于 Alpha 的意识振鸣，朝阳破开林间暴雨，黑羽站在枝头转身，惊鸿一瞥，看见白马的眼睛。

荷尔蒙躁动在 Alpha 的振鸣下得到平复，黑羽在林间伫立许久，神识逐渐归位，只来得及尝到最后一个吻的后半部分，白马抽离得很慢，目光下落在他的唇间，又上移，朝他安抚地笑了笑。

黑羽深深吸气，艰难地抬起头，往下一看，连感到尴尬的力气都没有，重重把脑袋磕回床头，两眼发直，又长长吐气。白马起身去了洗手间，黑羽不停放空，意识逐渐清晰了点，脸却还是烧着的，不由滑下去点，抓了身边的书，盖在脸上，喉头发出绝望的呜咽。

过了片刻，有什么又湿又热的东西擦过他的小腹，黑羽吓了一跳，瞬间蹦了起来。书页翻到一边，白马挑着眉，手上是一块白毛巾，行吧，服务还挺周到的，黑羽惊蛰地盯着对面，过了几秒，白马慢慢地把毛巾递给他，黑羽一把夺过，胡乱擦了擦，满脸通红，张了张嘴，狼狈地逃到洗手间。

黑羽草草地再次洗了澡，意识已经不受荷尔蒙影响，理智清楚自己应该抓了变装就跑，然而腿还是软的，白马今晚实在反常，居然一句讽刺和揶揄都没有，黑羽心中说不出什么滋味，只能慢吞吞地把自己擦干，迟疑地挪回卧室。

床单已经被换成新的，白马换了一件家居 T恤，正站在床边神情自然地按手机，这一幕居然有点居家的感觉，黑羽愣了愣神，抓了抓头发。白马头也不回地问他：

“明天你几点有课。”

“？” 黑羽下意识地答：“下午1点。”

白马点了点头，把手机放回去，又弯下腰，把扔在地上的书拿起来，放回床头柜。黑羽很是不明所以，目光偷偷摸摸下移，却看不出对方有什么需求的样子，心想奇了，这家伙莫不是个…… 腹诽到一半，白马抬起眼睛，仿佛看穿他的心思一般，朝他笑了笑，又走过来。黑羽条件反射绷直了背脊，又强迫自己克制，心想不要慌不要慌，大不了……大不了……

大不了什么，黑羽自己也不知道，白马把他拥入怀里，还是那个近乎绅士的姿势，不带一点情色味道，只是摩挲着他的背脊。黑羽放松下来，把脸贴在对方肩膀，有些尴尬，动了动。

“能留下来吗。” 白马低低问道。

黑羽停了一停，对方问的是[能留下吗]而不是[想留下吗]，这太犯规了，又有点被看穿的感觉，黑羽颇是牙疼，忍了几秒，不情不愿地咕哝：“可以。”

白马的手按着他的肩胛骨，安抚的温度，黑羽又想了几秒，慢慢举起手，回抱了一下对方，一触即放，幻觉般的相拥。黑羽双手不自然地垂在身旁，又抵着白马的肩膀，含糊不清地说：“谢了啦。”

白马摸摸他的肩，没有说话，放开他，回到床上躺下，又关了夜灯，窗外只剩稀薄的月光，夜色深沉，离黎明还需要很久。黑羽踌躇片刻，缓缓地坐到床上，又把自己像个机器人一样慢慢摆平，动作僵硬，两眼瞪大，看着天花板。

数秒的沉默，黑羽的眼睛缓慢转到旁边，果不其然看到对方唇边的弧度，不由怒道：“你笑什么！”

“没什么，” 白马说，眼里的笑意熟悉了点，黑羽正要炸毛，对方却只是伸过手，摸了摸他的头发。

“晚安，黑羽君。”

细小的尴尬被轻易抚平，黑羽哼了一声，翻了个身。床笫间还有残余的松香味，林间的风温柔又清淡，黑羽像只自由的飞鸟落入云间，睡着了。  
  
  
  


003  
  


黑羽醒来，身边的床铺空空如也，床头柜上留了一杯水，黑羽靠着床头放空片刻，一口气喝干了。

诺大的白马宅居然没人，黑羽洗漱完毕，在白马的房间看了一圈，书桌上压了一张东大的课程表，白马所在的系早上9点有课，黑羽看了看，转了一圈眼睛。楼下餐桌上居然还放着一个三明治和一个巧克力玛芬，黑羽翻了翻，三明治没有鱼，于是两三口吃了。椅背后面挂着个干洗袋，黑羽打开一看，自己的全套行头，已经全部洗净烘干了，于是没想法了，把袋子一卷，拿着玛芬，上楼。昨日的宝石还好好地放在桌上，业余侦探全然不在意的样子，黑羽咬着蛋糕想了半晌，撕下课程表的一角，在上面写了两个字[小费]，又画了个特别恶劣的 KID 鬼脸，压在宝石下。做完这一切，黑羽也把玛芬吃完了，拍了拍手，不紧不慢地换上全部行头，施施然从阳台上一跃而下。  
  
  


白马这家伙就不是一个正常人，黑羽叼着吸管走在东大校园里，理直气壮地想。

十八岁的春天，黑羽快斗还在苦苦备考，做着卷子，发现自己居然二性分化，成为了罕见的 Omega，当即气得头脑发昏，差点要去质问邪神路西法，被小泉红子拦了下来。后者严厉警告他：这个世界对 Omega 非常不友好，就如这个世界对所有社会性定义为弱者的人非常不友好一般，假如黑羽还想继续干夜行怪盗这一行，最好乘早打算，又塞给他三种违禁抑制剂厂家联系方式，很不幸，被同班同学白马探撞个正着。

白马那个时候还没有分化，只是略为震惊地看着他，黑羽涨红了脸，大声地说了些口不择言的中二台词，什么没有人天生是弱者，社会性定义只是外在眼光云云，非常活学活用，边上的小泉同学则面若沉冰，朝着对面散发杀气，黑羽手里捏了把冷汗，心想好哥们，你以前想过杀我我知道，你只要现在想杀这家伙，这章咱们就翻过去了，谢谢谢谢，满嘴满脑跑火车跑了半天，对面还是没有反应，于是黑羽慢慢停下来。

放学后的课堂里，夕阳斜映，白马在最初的震惊后恢复了平静，朝着他点点头。

“黑羽君大可不必担心，” 对方轻描淡写地说，转开眼睛，仿佛只是谈论天气，“毕竟这不是什么我会去感兴趣的秘密。”

小泉红子闻言，愣了一愣，突然笑得灿烂：“啊啦，我也有同感呢。”

“……” 黑羽气得一撅，立马宣布和在场所有人绝交：“所以都说了我不是 KID——！”

话虽这么说，聪明人还是明白话里话外的意思，黑羽松了口气，于是小泉红子和白马探共同守护黑羽快斗的第二层秘密 —— 大名鼎鼎的怪盗 KID 居然是个 Omega 的事实。这还不是黑羽快斗人生里最令人惊愕的发展：高中毕业，小泉去了国外深造，白马居然留在了日本，和他一起就读东大，那家伙当初是怎么说的来着，对，就像这样：

“我已经在国外留学太久了，” 白马好整以暇地道，把方糖推给他，又将茶勺放在杯盘上，“就读东大，可以帮助锻炼我的国语。”

我信你个鬼——！黑羽挖着巧克力圣代，在心里大叫。

于是乎，警视厅总监贵公子留在日本，东京大学沦为语言学校，同时勾肩搭背拉着箱子来报道的关东西名侦探喜闻乐见地表示：你活该。

然而惊吓还没完：大一夏天，白马探二性分化，荣登社会性定义强者 Alpha 阶层。黑羽快斗闻言再次昏过去，朝远在国外的小泉红子连发六十个问号和感叹号，忘记时差，被对方拉黑二十四小时。白马发现自己身体的变化，倒是没有太多想法，耸了耸肩，对他说：

“令人惊讶，” 并没有一丝一毫惊讶的样子，“我们居然也有可以交换的秘密了，黑羽君。”

——您听听，这是人话吗。

然而白马不是正常人，由此可推出白马也不会是个正常的 Alpha，此人丝毫不像其余 Alpha 恨不得登上山顶朝着世界狂撒信息素以宣布自己的优异之处，不但没有宣传自己 Alpha 体质，平时更是十分克制，信息素从不外露，扮得像个人畜无害的 Beta，把装模作样贯彻到底，这就实在太令人侧目了（侧目者1，名黑羽快斗），总而言之：白马这人不正常，大概率可能是个变态。

变态从他的身后转出来，喊他的名字：“黑羽君。”

黑羽吓了一跳，回过头，白马手里拿着一个便当盒，朝他晃了晃，说：“我可以坐在这里吗。”

黑羽正坐在廊下，这是个好地方，又隐蔽又可以看到大部分的校园广场，当年黑羽逛遍东大校园觉得这是个最佳午餐地点，于是习惯保留下来，某一日警视厅总监贵公子缓缓踱步路过，定睛一看，给出评价：非常适合狙击犯，您听听，这是不是个变态。

变态还在看着他，黑羽没脾气了，说：“坐。”

白马在他身边坐下了，黑羽不动声色地深呼吸，没有一丝信息素的味道，这家伙平日果然特别克制，黑羽喜忧参半，自己也不知道为什么会有这种想法，十分尴尬，目光又落在对方握着筷子的修长双指，瞬间血涌上头顶，脑内疯狂默念扑克脸扑克脸，没用，耳尖红了。

万幸，对方似乎没有察觉，白马打开便当盒，夹了一个饭团，神情自然地，毫无上下文铺垫地说：“你打算怎么办。”

“？” 黑羽迅速把跑到海沟里的思绪拉回，“什么怎么办。”

“厂家，” 白马继续道，仿佛在复述一件普通的新闻，“假如你不打算对他们有行动的话，那我这边就要继续了。”

“？？？” 黑羽咬着玉子烧，一脸警惕，“你想干嘛。”

“家叔的实验室最近的确需要扩展医药生产力，” 白马漫不经心地道，“一家在私底下做劣质 Omega 抑制剂的医药厂家，不是现金流有问题，就是高层有问题，或者两者皆有之。只要掌握了信息，想要收购他们并重整，也不是什么困难的事。”

“……” 黑羽缓缓咬了半口玉子烧，剩下半个掉回盒里，过了片刻，慢慢将头从上点到下，又抬起来，发自肺腑地说：“您可真行。”

白马像是完全没有听到他话语里嘲讽的意思，耸了耸肩，继续吃饭团，黑羽把剩下半个玉子烧吃了，想了一会儿，说：“我能有什么行动。”

白马转过眼睛，唇边多了点笑意，了然的眼神，黑羽有些气恼，想了三十个揭露恶劣厂家行径的方式，二十九种的结果都是厂家被白马企业低价收购走，干了半天都是人家得好处，自己跑前跑后劳累，除了出口气没有任何实质意义，……

出气没有实质意义吗？没有吗？没有吗？

“等月底吧，” 黑羽晃了晃筷子，不耐烦地说，“日经225要跌啦。”

白马挑起眉，神情仿佛在说[看不出黑羽君还是个经济学家]，充满了熟悉的嘲讽，黑羽斜睨着他，咬着筷子，露出牙齿。白马朝他笑了笑，时经多年对他日常否认夜行身份懒得计较的神情，又拿出手机刷邮件，一面心不在焉地吃他的午饭，黑羽想了半天，觉得好像两人关系也没有什么奇怪的变化，于是慢慢放松下来。白马低头刷手机，黑羽也低头刷手机，塑料友情，各自沉迷网络，气氛还算和谐。

“喂，” 过了片刻黑羽说，“你——”

身后传来打闹声，黑羽半句话没说完，回头一看，篮球部的人正推推搡搡地从廊内过来，队长是个嚣张的 Alpha，刚虐完对手，情绪高涨，一路挥洒信息素，呛人的烟草味，黑羽回转头，不动声色地屏住呼吸。白马神情自然，仿佛浑然没有察觉，吃完了最后一口饭团，将手机锁屏放回口袋里，又把便当盒盖上。

篮球队的人过去了，黑羽终于可以喘气，于是尽量克制地呼吸，却只闻到清淡的松香，带着安抚的意味，黑羽有些惊讶，转头看向身边。白马还是那个淡淡的神情，并不看向他，目光眺望着操场上一个点，说：“黑羽君。”

这是有话要讲的样子，黑羽有点警惕，直起身体。

白马接着说：“你用黑市上的抑制剂已经四年了，现今拥有正规制造抑制剂许可的厂家越来越少，你有想过以后吗。”

白马的声音不大，仿佛只是谈论天气，语气也不甜，该有的刺倒是一点不少，然而对方说得一点不错，现在这个走向十分操蛋，特立独行未被标记的 Omega 的日子越发难过，黑羽十分牙疼，托着腮，含糊地说：“那还能怎么办，大不了自己造呗。”

这倒是让对方惊愕了，白马转过头，略是震惊地看着他，黑羽斜睨回去，“怎么，小看我啊。”

“倒不是怀疑黑羽君的行动力，” 这语气分明说着我只是在怀疑你的智商，“但或许还有别的办法。”

“什么办法，” 黑羽客气地说，“你要向我求婚吗，宝石要大一点，你知道我只喜欢 Big Jewel，普通的我看不上。”

白马的眉毛缓缓升起，看他的眼神宛如智障，仿佛提出什么临时标记主意的不是本人似的，然而黑羽快斗是谁，毕竟智商400，早就想到这一点，心下做了准备，并无一点尴尬，骚话说得很溜，说完了自己也觉得骄傲，露出一点得意的神情。白马沉默了片刻，惋惜地说：“真的令人惊讶。”

“是吗？” 黑羽说，佯装讶异地捂着胸口，“好歹同学多年，你居然一点都没有摸清我的爱好吗探酱？”

“我是说认罪。” 白马缓缓地道，“没想到同学多年，黑羽君终于承认自己是 KID，居然是用这种方式，这份供词实在令人惊讶，有朝一日将会成为犯罪心理学经典案例之一也未可知。”

黑羽：“……”

白马停顿两秒，继续道：“还是说黑羽君其实就只是简单的品味堪忧而已呢？”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽气得牙痒，想拿筷子戳对方鼻孔，白马笑起来，收起便当盒，又拿出怀表看了看，神情自然，说：“你考虑一下。”

“考虑什么！” 黑羽说，“你还来劲了！”

白马站起身，跨到廊内，黑羽下意识地转过头跟着他的动作，白马站定，又转过身，朝着他微微弯下腰。黑羽还叼着筷子，白马按了按他的肩膀，神情收敛了很多，眼神里隐去所有调笑的意味，对着他说：“你是知道我的。”

黑羽很是牙疼，心想我就是因为知道我才牙疼，没有说话，把脑袋从左拨到右。白马笑了笑，一个简单又温和的笑容，一点都没有 Alpha 的气场，又拍了拍他的肩，走了。

黑羽咬着筷子，往廊下一躺，一头乌云地看着头顶晴朗的天空，鼻尖若隐若现的松香味淡了，黑羽又有点失落，抓了抓头发。白马这家伙是真的变态，黑羽想，亏他想得出来——

“黑羽君——”

变态又在喊他的名字，黑羽不耐烦地回吼：“干嘛！”

白马的声音从走廊尽头悠然传来，带着笑意，“现在是十二点五十七分二十七秒，黑羽君，你马上要迟到了。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  


004  
  


月底，日经225走势喜人，违规制造劣质抑制剂的厂家倒闭了，项目负责人被查出挪用公款，锒铛入狱，白马家族企业喜提新的制药设备，花了市场价十分之一，KID 很高兴，出了一次盛大的魔术作为庆祝。白马家族贵公子照例前来做吹毛求疵的评论家，一眼看穿 KID 魔术的最关键部分，把正在楼梯间换装的黑羽快斗堵个正着，黑羽也不以为忤，笑嘻嘻地凑上前来，对他说：“下下周五。”

白马：“？”

“这次小费可能还要多些，” 对方朝他眨眨眼睛。

等白马反应过来， KID 已经消失在夜空里，白马的衬衫口袋里多了一张预告函，言简意赅地标明下次目标：市值三千六百万日元，比之前博物馆的蓝宝石小费要多出两倍有余。奇怪的是整张预告函上都没写到底何时前来行窃，搜查二科全员看了半天，全然不得头绪，只得前来询问活跃在 KID 活动前线的第一顾问侦探，白马思索片刻，拿了一个打火机，在预告函下面炙烤起来。

火光下，字体慢慢浮现：[Plus One]

白马：“……”

中森警官莫名其妙：“这是什么意思？”

“邀请函吧，” 边上的警员说，“不就是可以带一个人参加舞会的意思吗？”

“那还是没说到底什么时候来偷啊！” 中森警官怒道。

“……” 白马定了定神，平缓地说：“两周后的周六。”

“？？？” 中森警官狐疑地看着他，“这你又怎么推理出来的？”

白马似乎又闻到对方信息素的味道，像是七月的柠檬树，充满阳光味道的风扫过他的回忆，滴在印刷精美的白纸上，柠檬汁书写的字隐去身形，他将卡片翻过来，看到简笔漫里白衣怪盗嚣张的笑容。

“因为舞会一般都在周六，” 白马冷静地把预告函交回去，“这是西方的传统。”

“……”

搜查二科的小警官颇以为然地点了点头。  
  
  
  


两周后周五：黑羽穿着夜行衣，照例不走大门，从二楼卧室阳台翻进来。白马正在点一盏蜡烛，被全身黑衣的黑羽吓一跳，往后退了一步。结果来人比他更惊愕，说：“你在干嘛？”

白马一时不知如何回答，黑羽轻巧地凑过来一看，双眼睁大，缓缓抬头，满脸关爱智障，“哇，你不会是要搞什么烛光浪漫吧，你是不是傻？”

白马：“……”

黑羽很是惊奇地看着他，“你居然脸红了！你……” 黑羽很是牙疼，拿起蜡烛看了看，又抽了抽鼻尖，“这还是香薰蜡烛啊！你是嫌我不好闻吗？”

白马无论如何也没想到这位黑羽同学经过一个月的心理建设已经练出精钢面皮，今晚前来之前又在镜前排练多次，和上次被迫求助时尴尬又僵硬的样子不可同日而语，此刻扑克脸十分完美，动作熟捻，满不在乎，宛如一个五星好评的回头客，双手插在裤子的后兜，直接蹦跳着去了洗手间，还不忘转头问他：“毛巾在哪里。”

“……” 白马定了定神，“……在暖气架上。”

黑羽吹着口哨把洗手间的门锁了，水声响起，白马坐在床边，有些回不过神，又按着额头，叹了口气。方才黑羽过去的时候带起一阵柠檬的清风，像是七月的托斯卡纳，白马的胸口泛起一阵难以名状的酸痛，又深吸了口气，摇了摇头。

唯一能打乱他思考的，白马自嘲地想道，从高中到现在。

黑羽洗完澡出来了，脸红彤彤的，神志还算清醒，看来还是得益于之前的疏导，比抑制剂失效反弹的荷尔蒙躁动要好多了，对方满不在乎地朝着他笑，白马反而有些怔神，一时间不知道该做什么。

黑羽大大咧咧地坐到他的身边，随手拿起床头柜上的《社会分工论》，啧啧称奇，“这次是涂尔干，你是经常失眠吗？”

白马：“……”

“你知道荣格和涂尔干对集体意识的理解是完全两码事吧？” 黑羽翻了翻书，严肃地道，“要挂科了啊，大少爷。”

白马有点惊奇，挑眉看回去，黑羽挑衅地看着他，换了个姿势，说：“小看我啊。”

“这倒从来没有，” 白马说，“只是对黑羽君居然会关注我的床头读物这件事感到惊讶而已。”

房间里柠檬的清香转甜，近似柑橘的味道，黑羽双眼很亮，脸颊被热水蕴上的红晕始终不退，依旧笑嘻嘻地看着他，一副满不在乎的样子，指尖却悄悄捏紧了书页，欲盖弥彰地抱在小腹前。白马笑起来，没有戳穿他的这个小动作，伸手过去，黑羽眼神瞬间惊蛰，下意识地往后退了退，又有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。白马拿过他手中的书，晃了晃。

“这本是图书馆借的，” 白马好整以暇地说，“还请黑羽君不要破坏公共财物吧。”

“啊？” 黑羽双眼瞪大，在屋内转了一圈，仿佛在寻找之前的书，连耳尖都红了，“有弄脏过吗？”

白马勾起一边唇角，促狭地看着他，黑羽合上嘴，有些气鼓鼓地说：“你这是趁人之危。”  
  


——七月意大利的风能尝到柠檬的香味吗？  
  


黑羽近距离地看着他，像是对他突然凑近又在最后一刻停顿有些不解，过了半秒，漂亮的眼眸闪了闪，唇角挑起来，眼神仿佛在嘲笑着他的谨慎，又凑过来，碰了碰他的唇。一个单纯又信任的动作，几乎不能算是一个吻，对方在荷尔蒙潮涨的影响下像是卸下了平日的防备，露出柔软的内里，黑羽下意识地朝他靠了靠，又半阖上眼睛，这个动作让白马的呼吸微窒，几乎是慌乱地过去吻他，好让这一幕消散在心脏的跃动里。

黑羽没有注意到他的失态，只是轻巧地回应他，白马切实在托斯卡纳体验过黄昏时的果园，身处过这日夜交替之间的魔法时刻，这是他追逐多年，理应自由的风，比柠檬甜一点，比柑橘淡一点，在长久的夜空里，他只能捕捉到一丝宛如佛手柑的清苦，而这已经够了，他想，这能保护他。

——想要保护他。

黑羽仿若动情地回应着他的吻，连胸口都泛起红潮，不像上次那样如同误入笼内而惊蛰的鸟，顺从又主动地打开双腿，又伸手过来，允许他更近一点。黑羽的掌心发烫，握着他的后颈，指尖微微颤抖，这就是他的全部了，有时白马觉得自己才是那颗被捉取的心脏，为了他的少年，跳动得快一些，再快一些。

白马凭借记忆找到他的敏感点，黑羽呻吟着放开手，漂亮的瞳眸微微涣散，双眼失神，不断吸气，像是在无声哭泣，白马抵着他的额头，专注地为他描绘广阔的森林和无边的天际线，这是他应有的，白马想，这是所有我能给的。

黑羽的表情逐渐放松，像是月光下的魔术师终于卸下最后一层伪装，又难耐地蹙起眉，像上一次一样断断续续地问他：“你不用……？”

白马微扬唇角，吻着他的额头：“不用。”

托斯卡纳起风了，暖意卷过七月的果园，廊下似乎坐着一位乱发少年，叼着吸管在看书，注意到他的目光，回过头。他的身形无限接近，少年并无动作，朝着他笑，穿越回忆与未来的笑容，比 KID 柔软一些，比黑羽坦白一些，夕阳西沉，光影转换，独属于他的幻觉。

——我想要帮助你。

——这只是帮助而已。

于是白马停下脚步，知道这是他能抵达的，最远也是最近的距离。

黑羽无意识地喊他的名字，难耐地蜷起脚趾，眼角发红，失神地看着他，白马吻去他流落侧脸颊的泪水，希望他看到的是天际延绵无边的远方。

“Let go，” 白马低低地说，温柔的声音彷若林间的风，“I have you。”

身下的人绷紧身体，发出小动物般的呜咽，无意识地抓着他的头发和手臂，白马倾向前去，属于 Alpha 的意识专注而小心地与对方振鸣，他的少年断断续续地吸气，仿佛哑声抽泣，柑橘甜香绞上他的心脏，黑羽无意识地仰起脖颈，白马偏开头，将指甲按入掌心。

过了几秒，他的少年尚未回神，白马转回头，半阖眼睛，在黑羽的唇上印下温柔的吻。

——七月的风，也可以偶尔路过森林吧？  
  
  
  


005  
  


白马这个家伙果然有问题。

黑羽的神识缓缓归位，照例只能尝到后半个吻，身上的人仔细地抽离，擦了擦手，又朝他笑笑，递给他毛巾。这是半年来黑羽第五次来寻求这位非典型性 Alpha 的帮助，已经没有力气尴尬了，现在床上铺成个大字，浑身上下除了指尖能动其他地方都不能动，哼哼了两声。白马略是好笑地看了看他，用着一副耐心的神情把他擦干净，又摇了摇头，站起身。

黑羽睁着一只眼睛偷看对方，白马洗了手，神情自若地按手机，家居服宽松，看不出有任何需求的样子，第一次或许是因为尴尬，毕竟那场面太过感人黑羽也拒绝回想，第二次也可以说是因为偶像包袱，好歹从高中毕业后黑羽就从没见过这家伙失态的样子，然而连续五个月都是这样，那就实在令人感到担忧了。

——白马这家伙怕不是个性无能吧！！！

仿佛察觉到他沉痛的目光，重度手机沉迷者抬起头：“？”

黑羽摆着手，艰难地把自己从床上摘起来，跌跌撞撞地去了洗手间。毕竟是来去多次的回头客，黑羽已经不满足于普通的售后服务，毫不客气地将浴缸放满水，撒了把外包装写满了花体英文的浴盐进去（黑羽闻了闻，柠檬树香，真是奇特的小资爱好），缓缓把自己浸入。黑羽发出满足的叹息，拿起手机，激情上网冲浪。  
  
  


1L 红色鲱鱼

[灵魂发问] 性无能也能做 Alpha 吗，在线等，挺急的

2L

能——治 （男科医院广告）

3L

Alpha 不是你想做就能做的

4L 红色鲱鱼

并不想做他（做掉他，可以，毕竟多年老友，最想按死的那种，改日另开贴再议）

但他也不想做我

有被冒犯到，怎么办

5L

缓缓一个问号，这位一看就是个有故事的人

不如讲讲

6L

回复：有被冒犯到，怎么办

对啊怎么办

不如讲讲

7L

不如讲讲

8L

不如讲讲

9L 红色鲱鱼

没什么好讲的

概括起来就是

服务周全，手法老道，态度专业，非常礼貌，值得五星好评

然而是个性无能，翻来覆去就是不用，不用

标记什么的就别说了，当然我也不想，这家伙是连接吻都要我同意的那种

我他妈还能怎么办.jpg

10L

。

11L

。

12L

。

13L

草，你们谁来说

14L

我缓缓摇头，眼角落下泪来

15L

天底下居然还有这么纯情的 Alpha，我缓缓上拉确认没有来错版块

16L 红色鲱鱼

？？？

17L

你是约了一个 Service Alpha 吗？

我的确听说过国外有这种，专业帮 Omega 发情疏导，对 Alpha 的要求很高，一般做不了太久的

18L 红色鲱鱼

这位朋友留步，国外，说得清楚一些，英国算吗

19L

英国当然算国外啊，这位朋友您确定疏导成功了？（怀疑.jpg）

20L

？？？

21L

？？？

22L 红色鲱鱼

好我知道了！谢谢 17L！  
  
  
  


黑羽关了论坛界面，偷偷开个隐形浏览器搜索 Service Alpha，出来一系列黑底烫金字的英文网页，黑羽徐徐阅读，双眼缓缓睁大，皮肤从淡粉重新转红，从脖颈一直红到耳尖。

门外有人敲了一下门：“黑羽君？没事吗？你已经在里面二十多分钟了。”

“！” 黑羽吓得一惊，手机差点掉进水里，手忙脚乱捞起来，高声道：“没、没事！你别进来！”

黑羽把手机扔了，没有看到论坛里的后续：  
  
  
  


23L

17L 你在说什么啊！

人都说了是和朋友！

“朋友”！

“多年”！

“朋友”！

24L

喔朋友

25L

朋友

26L

朋友，这是真爱啊。

[管理员将此帖关闭并标为已解决。]  
  
  
  
  


“白马。” 黑羽穿着一件宽大的 T恤，望着他的眼神仿佛望着一个失足青年，“你在伦敦都搞什么副业啊？苏格兰场开的工资不高吗？”

“？” 白马放下手头的书，有些不解，“作为顾问侦探是没有工资的……黑羽君？”

黑羽跳上床来，刚泡完澡，周身像是被一层雾气笼罩，又钻进被子里，为了找个舒服的姿势踢腾半天，灌进冷风，白马有些无奈，帮他按了按。黑羽背对着他，咕哝了一句什么，白马没听清，说：“嗯？”

“没什么，” 黑羽微微仰起头，只给他一个后脑勺和微红的耳尖，“谢了啦。”

白马照例没有回答，黑羽被泡得晕晕乎乎的，困意袭来，拉着被角，左右蹭了蹭。

——Service Alpha 还管陪睡吗？

身边的人发出一个单音节，黑羽猛地一惊，突然惊醒，心想草我不会把这句话说出来了吧？

结果白马只是问他：“明天你几点的课。”

“啊？” 黑羽说，“九……九点。”

对方又发出一个单音节，黑羽有点心虚，不敢回头看，过了片刻，身后传来手机锁屏声，白马说：“我帮你定了闹钟。”

“哦、哦，” 黑羽很是尴尬，两眼变成圆点，“谢、谢谢？”

头顶盖过一片阴影，白马的脸探过来，从上至下地打量着他，略是好笑的眼神，黑羽猛地把被子一卷，把自己裹成一个蛹：“你干什么！”

床头的夜灯熄灭，身边的人躺了回去，语气带笑，像之前每一个夜晚一样，按了按他的肩膀，说：“晚安，黑羽君。”

白马这人是真的有病，黑羽抓着被角的手缓缓松开，悲愤地往枕头里钻了钻，闻着熟悉的清淡松香，慢慢睡着了。  
  
  
  


暖气开太高了，黑羽的意识混沌，慢慢从一个充满浅金色的梦里清醒过来，恐怖地发现，自己居然又有反应了。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽睡前疯狂腹诽身边 Alpha，半夜发现被命运报复，有病的大概是自己，病得不轻，方才疏导过，居然现在又这副样子，黑羽如遭雷劈，气息不匀，大脑一片空白，看了一下时间，凌晨两点半，这才过了三个小时不到，大概创下纪录，不愧是世界第一的怪盗 KID，哈哈他完了。

这让我怎么办——！

黑羽抓着被角，微微颤抖，不光是情绪的关系，自从有 Alpha 规律疏导后就很少有这种失控的感觉，这是黑羽最无法接受的，眼睁睁看着生理超越意识的控制，仿佛身体不再属于自己，这从内到外的束缚让他喘不过气，挣扎起来。

身边的人呼吸频率发生变化，白马动了动，模糊地说：“快斗？”

白马很少喊他的名字，黑羽被一股难以名状的情绪捉住心脏，难耐地蜷起身体，不说话。

掌心贴上他的后肩，那里还留着几个小时前的温热，现在却更像印上一团火，黑羽浑身一激，把自己的脑袋往枕头里更埋深了一点，又大口吸气。身后传来细碎的响声，白马似乎在摸索着什么，黑羽咬着牙说：“别……别开灯。”

身边的人停顿片刻，重又躺回来，黑羽依旧背对着他，视野里是混沌的黑和浅灰，衣柜的门开了一条缝，露出衣物模糊的轮廓，黑羽大睁着眼睛，艰难地分辩那上面的条纹，伊卡洛斯飞得太远，终将被太阳融化，他无法抵挡，胡乱地擦了擦脸。

白马按上他的背脊，分不清谁更烫一点，对方喊他的名字：“黑羽君。”

黑羽无法回答，开口只有呻吟，只得紧咬牙关，意识像是被潮水冲刷，朦胧中他感到有人拨开他后颈汗湿的碎发，靠近来。

黑羽：“！！！”

黑羽条件反射绷直身体，说不清是想拒绝还是迎合，整个人完全僵硬，眼前是杂乱的线条和虚幻的光点。然而白马只是用唇贴上他的后颈，最初触感火灼，之后慢慢和他的肌肤相融，林间的雾将他包裹起来，炽热的阳光转温，他站在湖边，看到天际线迅速后退，一片广阔的晴空。

白马从背后抱住他，黑羽不住颤抖，耳际只有林间的风，下意识地抓住对方环过他脖颈的手，身后的人停顿了一下，反握住他，安抚地摩挲着他的指节。

“嘘，” 他听到白马低低的声音，来自很远的地方，宛若林间回响，“没事。I have you。”

黑羽失控大喊，却听不见自己的声音，意识卷入高空，几乎完全和身体脱离，第一次体会对方作为 Alpha 的全部精神力量。白马几乎毫无保留，像是托起他羽翼温柔又无隙的风，伊卡洛斯并不明白发生了什么，但是太阳很近，他伸手去触摸，并没有一丝一毫的痛感，鎏金色滑过他的指尖，云雾掩过山林，像是有人温柔注视他的眼睛。  
  


过了很久很久。  
  


背脊掠过一阵寒风，黑羽猛地清醒过来，想要转身，却只有指尖象征性地动了动。身后传来白马的声音，很轻，像是怕惊醒了他持续的梦。

“抱歉，” 白马毫无联系地说，又帮他按了按被角。

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，缓慢把自己放平，两眼发直看着天花板，全身干燥又温暖，仿佛无事发生，又看了看时间，三点四十五，好的，这次居然断片出一节短影，可以参加戛纳电影节的那种，黑羽想到这里，长长叹了一口气。

“怎么了，” 白马心不在焉地说。

黑羽在想这半年来他见过的宝石，市价从一千三百万升到一点五个亿，比这再贵的大概锁在伦敦塔里，实在没法超越自己了，怪盗 KID 的大危机，越想越把自己套进沟里，懵了半天，讷讷地说：“小费一开始给的太高了……”

身边的人一愣，又沉默下来，黑羽的身体平静了，脑子却开始天马行空，胡思乱想了半天，从生理性内在想到社会性定义，又说：“这只是——”

“我知道，” 白马打断了他，声音有些异样，这是他见过对方做过最不礼貌的事，黑羽愣了愣，转过头。

白马和他一样平躺着看着天花板，一只手抵着侧额，遮住了大部分表情，黑羽有些惊奇，撑起身体，探过头去。白马注意到他的动作，转向他，神情平静，并没有失态的样子，动了动唇角，说：“抱歉。”

距离近了点，黑羽终于感受到对方身上散发的寒意，十分惊愕，“你刚洗了冷水澡啊？”

白马没有回答，将手臂盖过自己的眼睛。

原来不是个性冷淡，黑羽有些牙疼，心里浮上点难以形容的滋味，却又开不了口，踌躇了半天，想起刚才被掐一半的话头，换了个方式，转而安慰对方：“你这也只是荷尔蒙而已。”

“……”

身边人指尖动了动，白马放下手，略带惊奇地看向他。

“哎你看我，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“每个月都有一次逆行退化，人和动物有什么区别……答案是没有区别，啊别提了。”

照例是跳跃性的发言，黑羽思维发散开去，却又懒得继续了，往边上重重一躺，充满感情地叹了一口气。这次倒是轮到身边的人半支起身体，白马看着他，眼睛在昏暗的房间里呈现出一种深沉的墨色：

“你刚才想说的是这个？”

“什么这个那个的，” 黑羽心不在焉地说，“我还没完全进化呢，你话讲清楚一点。”

白马的神情有些异样，有种多年前在放学后教室里第一次撞见他秘密时的震惊，说出来的话也和黑羽当年的中二如出一辙，“Omega 现下的困境源于社会性定义——”

“哥们，” 黑羽耐心地打断他，双手垫在脑后看着天花板，“我每个月一次躺在这里，刚才过去一个小时十五分钟，我根本不知道你对我的身体做了什么，这就是社会性定义。”

“……” 白马沉默了数秒，“你知道我——”

“我知道你，” 黑羽继续打断他，还是那个罕见的耐心语气，“但你也知道其他人。”

一个落单的 Omega 在这个社会上会被如何对待是人尽皆知的常识，白马的神情变了变，“这只是——”

黑羽转过眼睛，眼神戏谑，嘲讽的意味满满，白马住了口，有些气恼地蹙起眉。

难得见到对方如此吃瘪的神情，黑羽很是满意，觉得扳回一局，于是也不尴尬了，笑嘻嘻地推了对方一下。白马的身形动了动，重新躺平，黑羽翻了个身趴在枕头上，又伸手过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“谢了，” 黑羽含糊地说，睡意缓缓缠绕上来，句尾散成一声叹息，“辛苦……”

“不，” 白马突然说，声音不大，却十分清醒，黑羽吓了一跳，强撑着直起脑袋，眯着眼睛看过去。白马转过头来回视他，眼睛很亮，神情却很沉静，有种认真的意味，白马对他说：“我不觉得这代表什么。”

“？” 黑羽下意识地趴回去，低声嘟哝，“你还想代表什么……”

白马伸手过来，黑羽没有动，眼睛微微睁大，然而对方只是把他耳边的碎发理了理，一个不带情色意味，温柔的动作。白马的神情自然，做完这件事后还帮他拉了拉被角，又稍微凑近了一点。

“荷尔蒙也好，Omega 也好，” 白马这么告诉他，“都不能定义你。”

黑羽缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“你就是你，” 白马继续道，声音平缓，像是陈述着简单的事实，“只有你可以决定你自己。”

“……”

黑羽没有回答，半张脸压着枕头，慢慢弯起眼睛。

“晚安，白马。”  
  
  
  


  
  
006  
  


“白马这个人是真的有问题，” 黑羽对着屏幕严肃地说，“不信可以去问你的路西法。”

视频里的魔女在一口坩埚前正襟危坐，左手拿书，右手拿着一撮黑羽不敢问是什么的鲜红物体，仿佛黑化版赫敏格兰杰，冷冷地说：“首先，路西法不是我的。” 小泉红子抬了抬眼睛，无情地补刀：“就像白马不是你的一样。”

黑羽气得往后一仰，“也不是没给他过机会啊！我——”

自从两人发展成塑料床伴已经大半年有余，依旧没有任何实质进展，往事不堪回首，前一晚黑羽意乱情迷，对方照例不用不用，温柔又克制，一切为了他服务，黑羽喜忧参半，心下一横，拨开自己后颈的头发，又把对方紧紧抱住。这个姿势已经够让他感到羞耻，结果白马只是温柔吻上他的后颈，好的，黑羽又断片了，连个字都没来得及说，醒来时候还是只尝到后半个吻，不得不怀疑对方真的是怀表成精，怎么计算得这么准，……

小泉红子冷静地看着他，说：“有事吗？没事我挂了。”

“你不替那小子占一卦吗！” 黑羽说，“关爱变态人人有责！”

红子把视频掐了。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽一脸无聊地转着笔，托腮压着书页，看着面前的空白文档，思维发散开去，开始无法控制地回忆黑历史。昨晚变态怀表精吻完他，还是那副神情自若丝毫不受影响的样子准备起身，黑羽实在无法忍受，一把把对方拉住，气喘吁吁地问他：“你不想？”

白马愣了一愣，又安抚地把手放在他的肩膀，说：“什么不想？”

“就……” 黑羽非常牙疼，觉得断片也挺好的，好歹林间自由，“就……标……就那个。”

黑羽含含糊糊表达完意思，龇牙咧嘴地抓了抓头发，很是不耐地看过去，心想假如白马敢嘲笑他就把这家伙下学年的课程表给黑了，结果对方只是看着他，神情有些古怪，并没有任何笑意，反而有些认真，像是在看一个已知答案的谜题。

“你想吗？” 白马说。

黑羽被问得一怔，正想抓狂说不想我就不会问，然而对方眼神沉静，仿佛直接洞穿他的内心，黑羽慢慢放下手，垂下眼睛，几乎不可察觉地摇了摇头。

他说不出自己是什么心情——不是不想和白马，而是不想被标记，他本能地拒绝所有和 Omega 相关的生理机能，他不想去想以后，也无法想象因为生理原因和一个人完全绑定，哪怕这个人是他唯一愿意接近的 Alpha，是他多年同学，勉强可以和平相处的老友，棋逢对手的宿敌，最不想见的——

黑羽抬起眼睛。视线里白马还是那个样子，神情自然，完全不以为忤，只是朝他笑了笑，温柔又了然的笑容。

“我知道的，” 白马这样告诉他。“我知道你。”

……

所以白马这个家伙就是个 Drama King，黑羽一头乌云地想。  
  
  


听闻黑羽陷入暗恋怪圈，损友服部平次发来连环贺电，每日准时，内容不变，一连排的哈哈哈哈哈哈，隔着屏幕都似乎可以看到对方那副毛利小五郎的嘴脸，这日手机又震动起来，黑羽忍无可忍，怒而键入[追求 Beta 的 Alpha 是没有前途的]，遂将服部拉黑。正在他身边戴着护目镜搅拌试剂的工藤警惕地看了他一眼，说：“你又搞什么。”

工藤新一：关东名侦探，KID 的头号杀手，平日里对黑羽态度不佳，此人唯一的好处是个 Beta，对信息素一类事情全然免疫，黑羽和他在一起，不用担心这许多，加上调戏名侦探是 KID 的业余爱好，于是一来二往，东大双生子兄弟的传说诞生了。

“我说啊，” 黑羽一脸无聊地看着工藤摇晃试管，“你打算什么时候和那个大阪黑鬼告白。”

工藤被问得猝不及防，猛地脸红了，手一抖，试剂差点洒出来，杀气瞬间腾起，黑羽两眼瞪圆，往后一仰，拉着椅子退开三步。

“你说什么奇怪的话呢！” 工藤说，“谁和那家伙——！”

“所以？” 黑羽换了张在试剂泼洒安全距离外的桌子，无视对方的色厉内荏的反驳，继续用无聊的表情说，“一个 Beta 和 Alpha 到底怎么交往啊？”

工藤无情地看了他一眼。

“啊呀——” 黑羽拉着长音说，“都是成年人了，有什么好害羞的！”

工藤：“呵呵！”

“你有本事和服部造谣，倒是有本事回答我的问题啊！” 黑羽挑衅地说，“倒看不出名侦探也有私底下搞八卦的爱好。”

工藤那日只是随口提了一句黑羽这小子似乎有恋爱的气息，结果被不靠谱搭档服部平次给听了进去，不停问他如何推理得出，工藤被问烦了，随口编了几个理由，没想到转日服部就去嘲笑黑羽，为了报平日黑羽捉弄他之仇（工藤：呵呵），黑羽面上不说，心底肯定已经有了报复行动，想到这里，工藤觉得自己要先发制人一下，于是将两管试剂倒在一起，又叹了一口气。

“其实呢，” 工藤说，“就是……&@!^”

“？” 黑羽伸长了耳朵，“你说什么？”

工藤拿起试管对光看了看，一脸无聊，“所以说，……&@^&@”

黑羽跳下椅子，转到他的面前，“什么啊？你嗓子是——”

护目镜瞬间反光，工藤露出牙齿，摇晃试管，两种试剂混合产生化学反应，放出黄绿色的烟雾，喷了黑羽一头一脸。

黑羽：“…………”  
  
  


黑羽-12:31

[工藤说和你交往的感觉就仿佛一只腐败三千年的鸡蛋]

服部-12:35

[？？？？？？]  
  
  
  


下午，硫化物的味道依旧久久不能散去，黑羽恨得牙痒，艰难地把自己塞在洗手间的水龙头下试图把自己淹死。脚步声徐徐传来，这一幕似曾相识，黑羽转过头，眼前水雾朦胧，看见白衬衫，暗金色的领带，然后，没错，是白马的脸。

白马面无表情地看着他，黑羽一张口，差点灌一肚子水，艰难地再把自己从水池里拆出来，胡乱擦着脸，说：“都是因为工藤那家伙……啊不对，一开始还是因为服部那家伙……总之是那两个人就对了，白马，你管 Alpha 打架吗？”

白马：“……”

白马的眉毛缓缓上移，看着他的眼神仿佛关爱智障，黑羽摆着手，“算我没说。”

白马向前一步，黑羽想起自己目前味道感人，有点难堪，向后退一步。白马再向前一步，黑羽继续后退，背脊靠在墙上，十分惊蛰，朝着对面说：“哥们，给留点活路！”

“黑羽君。” 对方耐心地对他说，“你需要帮助吗。”

黑羽愣了愣，反应过来，瞬间脸红了，“不……不需要！”

白马点点头，神情自然地前去洗手。

“难道——” 黑羽原本想说[难道不需要帮助你就不来找我了]，话到嘴边觉得不太对，这什么烂搭讪，太有毁 KID 大人英伟形象，于是转了个弯，面不改色地说：“——你脑子里只有这些。”

白马还是那个好整以暇的样子，拿纸巾擦完了手，仔细地把纸巾扔在垃圾桶里，又抬起眼。黑羽还想嘲他两句，结果对方两步过来，瞬间把他压到墙角，像个彻头彻尾的 Alpha，黑羽刷地眼睛瞪圆，浑身僵硬，屏住呼吸。

白马凑近了一点，抹了抹他领口的一点试剂残留物，又闻了闻，半边唇角勾起。

“原来如此，” 白马颌首，语气傲慢，“你也太大意了。”

黑羽气得牙痒，浑身奔腾，“你有什么资格说这种话！”

白马叹了口气，缓缓摇头，对他说：“黑羽君。”

黑羽不服地瞪回去。

“我希望你对别人的时候提防点，” 白马说，又转过身去洗手，用上双份的肥皂，“你被如此简单的技俩算计，会让我觉得没有挑战感。”

白马擦完了手，悠悠地将纸巾扔了，“毕竟没有人会浪费精力去捉一个笨蛋。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马拉开洗手间的门，朝他眨了眨眼睛，退场，黑羽浑身炸毛，悲愤的喊叫贯穿走廊：“白马你这个混蛋——！”  
  
  


白马这家伙可能真的有毛病，黑羽心想。那日黑羽回家洗了三次澡，终于把身上的气味全部洗去，又把衣服扔进洗衣机里足足洗了六遍，结果一周后他穿着同样的 T 恤出现在校园里，白马缓缓踱步路过，像只背后灵，幽幽地对他说：“硫化物的味道很难去除，建议黑羽君还是把这件衣服烧了为好。”

“？？？” 黑羽左右闻闻，只能闻到洗衣粉的味道，“不会吧？？？”

白马沉痛地看着他，黑羽一脸茫然，然而对方身为 Alpha，的确天赋异禀，就算对方信用度跌破地心，黑羽也只能做有罪推断，想了想，肉疼地说：“这是我特意买的限量版……”

白马缓缓点头，一言不发走了，仿佛对贫苦人家儿童的纠结视而不见，黑羽气得要死又没有办法，只得把衣服卷起来捐了（上注：仅限捐给 Beta）。

结果贫苦人家儿童一周后在宿舍里收到一模一样的限量版 T 恤一件，黑羽手持快递，呆立半分钟，鬼使神差地闻了闻崭新 T 恤的领口。

淡淡的松香味。

——这家伙果然还是个变态吧！！！  
  
  
  


007  
  


秋去冬来，很快到了年底，黑羽快斗的恋爱没有进展，和塑料床伴的友情进展倒是挺快，某一日白马神情自然地对他说：“黑羽君，我们还是共享一下日历吧，方便我们两人的行程安排，” 黑羽听着觉得有道理，毕竟马上要放寒假了，这是要回伦敦过圣诞的人，于是在手机上下了个 APP，和白马成为了家庭成员。

……

神·他·妈·家·庭·成·员

APP 默认共享名称太魔幻，黑羽忍了，然而这位家庭成员事无巨细都写在日历里，黑羽就有点不太能忍了，刚加完 APP，第二天黑羽手机日历就被各种对方垃圾信息塞满，比如：九点上课，十一点自习，十二点午餐（黑羽定睛一看，定位地点居然是校际长廊，嘴角抽搐，心想你这个英国佬可以的），一点十二分图书馆（为什么十二分，黑羽事后才知道：因为从他一点上课的教室到图书馆步行十二分钟，这人真的有病），四点五十七分搜查二科参加研讨会，后面一段空白（黑羽：你有本事挑衅你有本事写啊），七点十五晚餐，又是一段空白（黑羽：和谁晚餐？晚餐后干嘛？你倒是写点有意思的啊！）十一点二十四分，Private Appointment。

黑羽：“……”

手机震动了一下，十一点二十四分的私人约会居然还需要他回复，黑羽咬着牙，点了 YES，把手机往身边一扔。

“你不能仗着老子喜欢你就为所欲为啊！” 黑羽对着天花板咬牙切齿地说。

天花板不回答，黑羽翻了个身趴在床上，瞥了一眼穿衣镜内的自己，气色不错，疏导非常有用，夜行时候连跑十条街没问题，美中不足的是工藤居然说他有恋爱的气息，啊呸呸。

黑羽怔怔地看着镜中，居然慢慢脸红了，被自己气得一撅，抓了一件衣服把镜子遮了，蒙住脑袋，“谁会喜欢这种变态啊！”  
  
  


变态终究没有回伦敦过圣诞节，大概或许也可能是因为下一场私人约会刚好压在圣诞后一天的关系，黑羽心下有点过意不去，特意出了一场市价七千五百万的预告，时间选在跨年夜。白马拿到预告函，三五下就解读出来，心平气和地对他说：“黑羽同学，这倒也不必。”

“一点小心意，一点小心意，” 黑羽客气地回答，“省得你还得为圣诞没法回家编理由。”

白马闻言，神情像是尝到已经放凉的红茶，说：“那还真是谢谢黑羽君了。”

两人塑料友谊，各自假笑，互相高深莫测对视片刻，掉头回到各自教室，过了约莫半小时，黑羽在敲下一个空格键的时候突然惊醒，糟，居然忘记反驳自己是 KID，又转念一想，草，白马那小子居然也没有反应过来，还好还好，棋逢对手，互捏把柄，没什么大不了的，谁没有个状态不好的时候……

手机震动起来，来自白马的短信，语气沉痛，仿佛心有灵犀，白马说：

[黑羽君，笨蛋是会传染的，我觉得需要和你隔离。]

黑羽差点捏碎手机壳，咬着牙一个字一个字键入，[白马同学，变态是会传染的，不如我们还是绝交。]

过了片刻，手机日历 APP 跳出信息，家庭成员白马探邀请您：12月26日晚11:26分，Private Appointment，请问您的回复是？

黑羽盯着手机，眉角不停跳动，手指在 NO 上停顿十五秒，飞速左移，指尖像是小鸟轻啄，点了一下 YES。

黑羽把手机扔了，面色控制不住泛红，只得双手竖起来挡着脸，做专心致志沉迷学习状，又过了三分钟，桌面震动，黑羽把手机翻过来一看，白马的短信：

[好的，还有九天七小时零三十六分可供我们绝交，希望黑羽君好好利用这段时间，专心期末论文。]

黑羽：“这人真的有毒！！！”  
  
  


狠话归狠话，到了命运的午夜，照例床上交流感情，黑羽终于发现违和感在哪里，白马这人平日里骚话很多，到了深夜居然十分正经，除了几句安抚的话就是简短的英文，变态发言绝不多说一句，不愧天下第一大奇事，黑羽心想，这英国佬真的有毛病。

跨年夜，KID 敬业演出，不负众望地给东京人民带来节日的欢乐，有毛病的英国佬照例前来拆台，踩着晚风，宛若情人赴约，由于不在床上，所以毫无负担地变态发言：“并没有感受到挑战，怪盗先生，马上进入新的一年，希望你可以打起精神，” 诸如此类，黑羽躲在暗处观察对方，气得牙痒。

然而全无挑战的侦探先生着实没有发现自己正对着说话的白色飘逸背影实际是个假人，黑羽花费巨大精力彻夜赶制的高定，和糊弄搜查二科那帮小警员的粗制滥造批发版不可同日而语，白马对着假人足足说了两分半钟的推理，终于发现不妥，“？”

伫立天台边缘的怪盗没有回头，问他：“几点了。”

一切都在黑羽掌控之中，他一早在假人身边装了小型定向扩音器，又判定这位归国侦探听大本钟敲的次数太多，吸取日月精华，多年怀表成精，肯定无法拒绝这种问题，现如今白马只是片刻停顿，果然如实回答：“11点42分37秒。”

话音刚落，假人双脚离地，腾空飞走，这方向和平日里怪盗的逃离路线完全相反，仿佛夜晚升仙，白马：“？？？”

黑羽躲在后面观察，笑得打跌，拼命揉搓面部肌肉，稍有不慎，麦克风里发出哧哧杂音，像是乱流的风，白马警惕起来，四处寻找声音的来源。

天台边缘似乎传来一声带笑的叹息，白马往前几步，听见熟悉的声音。

“喂——” 年轻的怪盗声线轻扬，像是在讲一个私密的笑话，“你在看哪里啊，大侦探？”

白马抬起头，只来得及看到一抹白色的剪影跃过他的头顶，熟悉的裹着白手套伸到他的眼前，打了个响指。怀表指针嘀嗒合上，背后传来礼炮破空的嘶响，白马条件反射地回头，恰好看到一朵烟花炸开，在空中撒下金色的粉尘。

瞬息间白衣怪盗已经不见踪影，星尘化成烟痕，又是一朵礼花破空，略微偏转了角度，白马下意识地同样侧身，跟随着光影变换的方向。一环接着一环，各式礼花从博物馆周围的大楼楼顶先后升起，仿佛交响乐一般奏响，漫天的烟火点亮此间的夜空，将白马环绕起来，他站在舞台的中央，是观众，也是演员，耳边不停轰鸣，像是他心跳的声音。

“在哪里？” 白马喃喃地道，“你在哪里？”

“你在说什么呢，” 怪盗带笑的声线准确地钻入他的耳朵，“我不是一直在你面前吗？”

最后一朵烟花升空，照亮了博物馆对面的大楼天台，白马的目光下落，惊鸿一瞥，看到他心中的少年。  
  


黑羽坐在办公楼的天台边，身体后仰，手肘撑地，从下至上地看着他，笑嘻嘻地说：“哟，好巧，你也来看烟花。”

他的这位同学向来不按常理出牌，此刻双腿晃在天台外面，姿势太过危险，白马看到时着实心脏漏跳了一拍，然而对方毫不在意，还拍了拍身边的水泥地，神情轻松地说：“坐啊。”

白马：“……”

怪盗先生作案完毕，宛如失忆，恢复平时五好青年的样子，穿着一件随意的卫衣，仿佛方才盛大演出不是他的杰作，无缝切换剧本，抵死不肯认罪，眼睛里闪着无辜又恶劣的光，于是他想问的话全部消散在风里。白马迟疑片刻，学着对方的样子，缓缓坐在地上，双手撑着水泥地，把腿放到天台外面。

十八楼，脚下车流不断，红色的尾灯仿佛深海里的鱼，从这个角度看下去有些眩晕，白马身体微晃了晃，只得把目光拉上来。

“你行不行啊，” 黑羽挤兑他，“白马大侦探不会恐高吧。”

白马没有回答，黑羽就坐在他的右边，两人撑在地上的手掌只有几公分的距离，他离夜空太近了，心脏跳动得格外用力，胸口的器官并不懂得近在咫尺却无法跨越的无望，还在固执追逐他的少年，白马闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。

“也别在这里睡着吧，” 黑羽说，“掉下去我还得去接你。”

白马叹了一口气，慢慢地道：“黑羽君，最近你真的太松懈了。”

“你在想谁呢，” 黑羽轻松地说，“我可是超人啊。”

白马微扬起唇角，习惯又熟练地答：“是说黑羽君有内裤外穿的爱好吗，真的品味堪忧。”

“哎，” 对方却没有如想象中一般跳起来反驳，反而晃了晃腿，“总比你一个钟情蝙蝠侠的品味要好。”

白马转过头，视线里的黑羽笑嘻嘻地朝着他做了个鬼脸，一副满不在乎的样子，幼蓝的眼眸映出都市天际不灭的光，白马略微出神地看着对方，这就是他应有的样子，永远跳跃的星辰，来去自由的风，此间的少年。

“看什么呢，” 黑羽轻松地道，又举起右手，“在那边。”

白马顺着他示意的方向看过去，广场上人潮涌动，一起读秒，三，二，一，新年的钟声敲响，东京的烟火炸开，万人围观的朝圣，在夜空的一明一暗里，有人碰了碰他的小指。

少年的指尖一触即离，带着晚风的凉意，像是惊蛰的小动物，只是探出脑袋就又缩了回去。白马有些惊奇地转过头，黑羽却没有看向他，烟花映亮了少年的脸，黑羽晃着腿，发出赞叹的声音，

“呜哇——不愧是市政府的大手笔。”

白马的目光下落，对方的手好好地撑在地面上，五指轻巧地敲打着水泥地，仿佛弹奏着只有一首他知道的歌，黑羽的神情自然，注意到他的目光，又转过脸，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“新年快乐，” 黑羽说， “依旧不肯认输的大侦探。”

烟花散下星尘，转过月光的一角，落到对方的眼睛里。

“新年快乐，” 白马说，“永远不知停歇的快斗君。”

黑羽笑起来，白马同样扬起唇角，黑羽的肩膀碰了碰他，晚风抚过两人几乎相触的手指，黑羽看着天际的烟火，白马没有回头。

他只要看着他就够了。  
  
  
  


008  
  


“白马这家伙脑子不好使。” 黑羽面瘫地说。

小泉红子在伦敦开了个占卜屋，生意不佳，正心下烦恼，昔日暗恋兼暗杀对象还契而不舍找她诉苦，恨不得拿一口坩埚把对方的脑袋摁进去，冷冷地道：“真不幸，爱情无法勉强，我劝你早点明白这个道理，或许有一天他也会这样来和你诉苦，告诉你他无法获得的爱人，而你正在拿你卖不出去的魔术秀票子糊墙，到那时你就能体会我现在的心情——”

“我为他放了烟火——！” 黑羽说，完全没有听见魔女的嘲讽，“这家伙居然只是说了句谢谢，然后就走了！”

小泉：“……”

小泉红子，一代魔女辉煌，只怪往日年轻气盛，曾犯下立誓要杀黑羽快斗的错误，没杀成，对方缠上她了，这大概就是错误的契约赎罪方式，黑羽还要安慰她，没事，多年暗杀对象终成姐妹，我可以指点一下你的平日妆面，大家朋友一场，我不忍心看你每次专业出场时都打扮得像个亚马逊女战士，小泉气得一撅，拿出巫蛊娃娃，往黑羽身上乱扎。黑羽没有反应——此君对她的红魔法向来没有反应，还在嘀嘀咕咕，什么认输是不可能认输的，这辈子都不可能认输的，小泉冷静呼吸，伸出食指，打理得闪闪发亮的美甲虚按在挂断通话键上。

“或许你可以尝试去杀他，” 魔女冷酷地说，“我没有更多的经验给你了。”

“算了吧，”黑羽一拍也不慢，严肃地答，“白马这家伙是个直男，做不来姐妹的。”

小泉摁断视频，美甲折了。  
  
  
  


时间转回几日前：跨年夜，黑羽着实下了血本，贴上三个月零花钱，又花费整整一周踩点布置，终于安排好压轴大戏，敬业演出，细细读秒，体会怀表成精的感觉，结果烟花放也放了，看也看了，一切结束后白马绅士地将他护送到地铁口，转过头。

白马注视着他，这是有话要说的眼神，黑羽心脏狂跳，觉得这局稳了，然而等了片刻，对方没有动作，只是双手插兜，淡淡地笑了笑，说：“谢谢你，黑羽君，” 然后优雅地转身离开，走了两步仿佛想起什么，头也不回地挥了挥手，接着道：“小费可以直接上交给搜查二科。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  


可怜知藤，原本跨年夜在京都大学和一波单身汉喝得挺 high，接到损友黑羽快斗一通电话，不得不放下酒瓶，听对方嘀嘀咕咕讲一个又长又逻辑不通的故事，以[我有一个朋友]开头，用[所以这家伙是不是该杀]结尾，知藤终于听黑羽说完了，冷静又和缓地道：“快斗，我的挚友。”

黑羽：“哎，好兄弟。优子知道你的存在了吗。”

“你放过我和佐佐木吧，我们从高中开始看你俩到现在，已经麻木了，” 知藤充耳不闻，实力恳求，“你喜欢白马，你就去告白，行吗，乖。”

黑羽：“……”

知藤说完了，把手机扣在桌上，灌了一口啤酒，等待三秒，电话里传来惨叫：“谁喜欢他——！！”

知藤凭记忆估算对方肺活量，过了两分半，拿起手机，乘着黑羽换气，严肃地说：“你这样是没有前途的。”

“他眼瞎——！” 黑羽怒道，“那家伙平时撩姑娘可会了，情书日日塞满储物柜，你是没看见——”

知藤心想我怎么没看见，高中看了多少年了，你这小哥拿得也不少啊，无情地打断他，“他撩妹子和你啥关系？所以你放了半天烟火到底为了啥啊？”

“为了体现我比他会撩啊！” 黑羽理直气壮地道，“我怎么能输给这家伙！”

知藤：“……”

“怎么你觉得我赢不了？” 黑羽质问道，“你还是不是我兄弟了！”

知藤用牙开了新的一瓶啤酒，一口气灌了半瓶，往桌上重重一放。

“兄弟，” 知藤说，“你自求多福吧。”  
  
  


镜头再转回到伦敦：小泉红子怒挂电话时太过激动，美甲飞进坩埚，引起一连串小型爆炸，路西法非常不开心，和她严肃对话，手机还在不停地响，魔女果断把手机静音，专心致志搞她的亚马逊红魔法。路西法目睹这一幕，照例给出无意义的预言，什么白色罪鸟终将降落林间，这压根不是魔女想问的，小泉心烦意乱，随手一挥，看到水晶球里漫天烟火，黑羽和白马的手在天台边交叠，像是十七岁的告白。

小泉：“……”

黑羽还在契而不舍地敲她，小泉气得不行，接起电话，深吸一口气，还没来得及开口，对方严肃地对她说：“我压根就不喜欢那家伙，就是澄清一下，没了。” 于是把电话挂了。

小泉：“……”

呵呵，男人。  
  
  
  


开学了，课业繁重，都说压力太大会影响激素分泌，黑羽的发情期变得不太稳定，不得不牙疼地主动朝对方发起私人约会邀请。白马直男倒是非常配合，响应及时，服务周到，从不在这种事情上对他施以嘲笑，黑羽心下暗自不情不愿地感激，嘴上却是打死都不承认，于是不存在的恋情继续呈胶着状态。

两人每日早上校园时时见面，全力互讽，中午偶尔廊下聚餐，各自沉迷手机，下午万一狭路相逢，继续针锋相对，晚上则有三种可能，if 命运私人约会，then 交流塑料感情，elseif 敬业演出，then 互相拆台，else 无事回家，end if。剧本多样化，发挥余地充足，黑羽还算满意，凭空多添一份戏精的气息（服部语，黑羽听闻邪魅一笑，替损友报名了足球社应援活动，对象是工藤，服部手持荧光棒开心前去，被工藤怒揍一顿。黑羽附言：很可惜，来自大阪的你连拥有恋爱主线都不配）。

与此同时，KID 契而不舍地朝世人展示他的撩人本事：虽说没（多余的钱）给别人放烟火，但每次骗小姑娘的玫瑰花却是源源不断的，白马近距离观察几次后，快递一袋英国皇家园艺学会配发的手套到他家里，附上印刷精美纸卡一张：[去刺时请注意保护魔术师的手]，翻面，[这是邻居送家母的圣诞礼物，然宅下配有专业园丁并不需要，在此物尽所用，还望黑羽君笑纳。]

黑羽：“……”

作为回礼，从此白马侦探在 KID 现场只能收到带刺玫瑰，白马发现后并不惊慌，反而笑笑，将所有玫瑰收集起来，放在窗前。

黑羽得知发去短信：[在变态这件事情上我是真的甘拜下风。]

白马不慌不忙回复：[过奖，黑羽君，下次路过我家窗台记得浇水。]

黑羽：“这个家伙真的有病。”  
  
  


互整归互整，遇见命运召唤还是只能被逼正面交流，literally 的那种，有一日荷尔蒙曲线暴涨，黑羽尚在学校，下午还有考试，逼不得已去寻求未预约的 service。白马正在图书馆查找资料，看见他神情复杂地前来，倒是没有推脱，非常尽职，反手就把他锁进洗手间。黑羽满脸通红地搜肠刮肚，实在不知道该说点什么缓和气氛，又有点不敢看对面，毕竟早上是刚刚往对方储物柜里塞过女性内衣的人（为了劝退白马少爷的粉丝群，别问，问就是兄弟情），然而白马只是笑了笑，又吻了吻他的额头。

对方的动作轻柔，却毫不犹豫，阳光破开林间，天际线旋转展开，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，又微微涣散，瞬间意识发散，又断片了。醒来的时候黑羽几乎整个人挂在对方身上，白马稳稳地支撑着他，抚摸着他的背脊，黑羽根本不记得发生什么，艰难地抽出一只手撑住墙壁，将脑袋抵在对方肩头，不住喘息。

白马还在对他说英文，声音很低，似乎并没有什么实际意义，黑羽耳边血流轰鸣，像是听懂了，又像是没听懂，摇摇头，再点点头。白马安抚地摸着他的后颈，黑羽一阵阵战栗，空余的指尖绞进对方的衬衫里。

狭小的空间里松香味还没有散去，经过一年多的命运交流，黑羽对此已经十分熟悉，近来越发可以清晰地感受到对方的信息素，大多数时候安抚意味大于催情意味，黑羽撇了撇嘴，往对方的脖颈边又蹭了蹭。

“……下周，” 白马毫无联系地对他说，“应该可以拿到。”

“？” 黑羽压根没听见对方之前说什么，抬起头，“什么可以拿到？”

白马看着他，神情动了动，像是改了主意，摇了摇头，说：“没什么，到时候我交给你。”

黑羽周身温暖，大脑尚未完全上线，于是下意识地说：“哦。”

白马笑了笑，指尖抚过他的侧脸，目光下落到他的唇间，又停顿了一下。黑羽不解地看着对面，过了片刻，反应过来，嘟哝着说：“你真的好烦。”

黑羽抓着对方领口，凑上前去，白马简单地吻他，动作很慢，却用意温柔，黑羽呼吸一窒，还没想好该如何回应，白马便已经放开他，又拍了拍他的肩：“考试加油，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  


1L 匿名

[灵魂发问] 如何辨别一个 Alpha 对你有意思

如题，心累了，不会再爱了。

2L

？Alpha 的话，难道不是直接按在地上……

3L

……三天三夜……

4L

……醒来已经是九月……

5L 匿名

这个真没有，这个 Alpha 有点变态，从来都没有

但又隐隐约约觉得他好像，

反正就是没有

6L

那就是没有

一个 Alpha 要是对你有，那你就不会没有

7L

？你们讲话都这么直白的吗

8L

楼上作为 Beta 请不要误入 Omega 版谢谢。

9L 匿名

澄清一下，有还是有的，但也不是那种有，所以实际还是没有

所以到底有没有

10L

草你们在说什么

11L

那到底怎么有

12L 匿名

就是需要的时候有，不需要的时候一点没有，

就算是需要的时候他也从来不需要

越想越觉得这个 Alpha 有毛病

13L

？？？于是连我也听不懂了

14L 匿名

说不需要也不准确

他就是不用不用

亻  
  
  
  


“你在干啥捏？”

关西腔冷不丁从身后传来，正两眼紧盯手机，一边点击发贴一边夹起一个饭团往嘴里送的黑羽浑身一惊，饭团掉回盒里，速速关闭论坛，将浏览器一退，把手机藏回兜里，蹦开三尺远：“服部！？”

关西名侦探一手拿着便当盒，一手持着竹剑，在肩上敲了敲，一脸挑衅地看着他，“这么紧张啊？喔~该不会是在看什么不该看的东西吧？”

服部往前伸了伸脸，眉毛夸张扭动，仿佛一个搞笑艺人，黑羽扑克脸瞬间就位，面瘫地说：“没什么。”

服部继续展示丰富的大阪颜艺：“没什么？你这个小子出现的地方就不可能没什么，你就是个行走麻烦制造机，篮球队的佐田和我们说他们队长遇到怪事可多，要去庙里拜拜，……”

关西腔叽里呱啦，黑羽习惯性开启耳内屏蔽，从容地继续吃饭团，神情严肃，眼神专注，看着对面缓缓点头。服部一见对方居然难得地没有还嘴，索性把竹剑一扔，大大咧咧在廊边坐下，开启推理逼罪模式，“……醒来居然被人倒了一身香水，还是草莓味的，……”

服部：展示1，证据1，推理1，经验157，结论1，始作俑者就是你，黑羽快斗

黑羽（脑内）：这个饭团味道有点淡，下次应该多加点肉松

服部平次——关西名侦探，对 KID 不感兴趣，对黑羽快斗其实也不感兴趣，然而对方长得太像工藤，性格又太过相反，平日里不由得对这位双生子兄弟多看几眼。本来看看没问题，然而服部经常揪着眉毛用一副[同样的脸怎么就你这么秀]的表情看黑羽，这就很有问题了，黑羽：大阪黑鸡，你成功引起了我的注意，括弧，微笑，括回。于是有一阵子服部无论做什么，在余光里老是能看到工藤的影子，待转头去看，对方却又消失不见，仿佛暗恋不成精神分裂产生幻觉，服部心下挣扎，无比忍耐，过了数月，挑了个风和日丽的下午，十分严肃对正在操场上颠一只足球的工藤说：看来我们无法做朋友了，我怕病情进展失去理智，伤害到你。

工藤：？？？

和不靠谱搭档鸡同鸭讲吵了半天，工藤的脑袋上缓缓亮起一只灯泡，神情不断变化，精彩纷呈，终于定格在一个冷笑，左右环视了一圈，转身飞起一脚。足球跨越大半个操场，落在廊边，黑羽正躲一根柱子后面偷看小姑娘对白马少爷的告白现场，冷不丁身后飞来一只大杀器，啪叽一声跌入廊下，给白马少爷来了个土下座。

白马：……

往事不堪回首，损友不打不相识，宿敌不跪不留团，那小姑娘今日不知在何方，是否还记得我英勇阻止她往火坑跳的壮举，啊，KID 大人白日里也是那么的伟大，我真是太厉害了——

服部：“……所以这次你也一定没干好事，你认不认。”

黑羽缓缓收起回忆，认真地对着服部说：“你刚才说什么，我没听懂。”

血泪控诉三万字，对方一字没听进的服部：“……”

“在某些方面，” 服部一头乌云地说，“你和工藤是真的很像。”

“不敢当，不敢当，” 黑羽和蔼地说，“所以你为什么不去找他，日日代餐是没有前途的，这位 Alpha。”

服部：“……”

服部表情复杂，仿佛活吞一只腐败三千年的鸡蛋，黑羽神情不变，缓缓伸手在服部的便当盒里拿了一只玉子烧，放进嘴里。

服部活了回来，一把把便当抢回去：“你也不要太把自己当回事了吧！！”

“那你去找工藤啊！” 黑羽挑衅地说，“像你这样被动的 Alpha 是没有前途的！”

“什么被动主动啊！” 服部怒道，“怎么我难道还能强迫他吗！”

黑羽心中一动，眼前不知为何闪过白马的脸，思绪瞬间叉开去，服部夹了一只玉子烧在筷子间研究，一面絮絮叨叨，工藤这个工藤那个，黑羽听得一头毛线，胃口都没了，怒道：“烦死了！有本事当着他的面说啊！”

服部有点心虚，大声地说：“你才是吧！有本事去告白啊！哪个女孩这么惨被你看上！”

“所以都说了大爷我根本不屑恋爱！” 黑羽同样大声地道，“不敢告白的是你才对吧！你们大阪人——”

“哦？” 一道清冷的声音幽幽从身后传来，“服部你要向谁告白啊？”

服部猛地一转身，玉子烧掉在了地上，瞬间跳起来，差点撞歪黑羽的鼻子，“呜哇——工藤！”

工藤单手插兜，翻着半月眼看他们，服部不可理喻地脸红了，摆着手，“不是你想的那样！”

黑羽：“……”

工藤：“呵呵。”

黑羽冷静地把最后一口饭团塞进，服部结结巴巴地说了几个完全无意义的音节（背景里黑羽神情沉痛，缓缓摇头），实在觉得窘迫，话头生硬一转，摸着脑袋说：“嘿嘿嘿，你不是说在和白马搞什么福尔摩斯午间读书会，我以为你没空呢，哈哈哈哈。”

黑羽：“………………”

工藤嘴角抽搐，用手背拍了拍服部的肩，说：“白马那家伙放我鸽子，走啦，去吃拉面。”

服部非常开心，完全忘记自己刚吃了一盒玉子烧，搭住工藤的肩，“啊，还是赤门拉面吗？行，那就去中央食堂啦——”

关东西名侦探进入好兄弟模式，勾肩搭背讨论起哪里食堂的拉面好吃，黑羽：“？？？”

“等一下，” 黑羽说，“白马那家伙居然会爽约？”

工藤有点莫名其妙，转过头来，“他说有点不舒服，就算了，怎么了？”

黑羽：“……”

工藤感觉到一缕不同寻常的气息，还没来得及仔细推理，被服部一把勾住肩膀，自家搭档脸上还有点不自然的红晕，大声地道：“拉面呀拉面——”

“喊什么！” 工藤说，“你是去吃拉面又不是去卖拉面！”

服部嘿嘿地笑，勾着他往前走，工藤和好搭档你推我搡日常斗嘴，过了半晌才想起狐疑地回过头，然而廊下已经空了。  
  
  
  


009  
  


空气里突然传来一丝若隐若现的柠檬香，图书馆里的白马如梦初醒，坐直了一点，将放空窗外的目光拉回来。一头乱发的少年微微喘息，像是一路不停奔跑过来，又把手机扔在他的面前。

“搞了半天你没事，” 黑羽坐在他面前，一脸不耐地说，“我还以为你……啧。”

“？” 白马不解地看着他，这几日熬夜看文件，早上没有来得及喝茶，脑子里像是塞了一团棉花，目光落在黑羽微红的脸上，于是下意识地说：“黑羽君，你需要帮助吗。”

“……” 黑羽气得一噎，不住凑近来，压低声音：“你还真把自己当 4S 店啊！”

白马眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，又点了点头，动作和指令配合慢了一拍，像是脑袋被闷在水里，白马微微蹙起眉，没有反驳。黑羽没脾气了，说：“你怎么回事。”

白马看着对面，自己的声音像是从很远的地方传来，“黑羽君，” 白马慢慢地说，“我可能有点感冒了。”

“哦，” 黑羽看着他，眼神有些奇异，“行。”

黑羽又朝着他说了些什么，白马的思绪发散开去，没有听见，柠檬树抖落叶瓣，阳光穿过午后的风，他被晒得有些头晕，只是定定地看着对面。漂亮的眼睛转了一圈，黑羽把他拉起来，又推着他的背往外走，白马下意识地由着他去，下一秒，白马回过神，发现自己坐在咖啡店里，面前放着一杯红茶，Earl Grey，自己喜欢的那种，又摆了一盘三明治，黑羽伸着手在他面前晃。

“喂，” 黑羽说，“吃点啊，我下了血本的。”

“……” 白马按了按眼睛，喝了一口红茶，佛手柑香气扑鼻，让他清明了一点，于是放下茶杯，说：“辛苦了。”

“是是，” 黑羽说，“你真够可以的。”

白马刚低下头去够三明治，微凉的手背就贴上他的额头，白马一惊，对方却抽手比他还快，黑羽十分牙疼地看着他：“你真的有点发烧诶。”

“没事，” 白马说。

“哇你真的，” 黑羽一脸尴尬，“我还以为你是低血糖，真的感冒了啊？完蛋，肯定被你传染了。”

白马咬了一口三明治，仔细嚼完了，并没有什么味道，又喝了一口红茶，慢慢扬起唇角，“黑羽君倒也不必担心，毕竟笨蛋是不会感冒的。”

黑羽无聊地看着他，并没有还嘴，单手托腮，空余的手不安分地在桌面上敲打着，一首无人知晓的歌。白马在他探究的目光下慢慢吃着三明治，咖啡馆里人声和音乐混杂在一起在耳边嗡鸣，他只能听到对方指节敲击桌面的声音，一下一下，像是月下轻巧的舞步，敲进他的心间。

“这就已经下周了，” 黑羽说，“你上次……上周说有东西要给我，是什么东西。”

白马注视着对方魔术师的手，艰难地把目光拉回来，想了一会儿，缓缓道：“在这里不方便，我明天带到学校来吧，老地方。”

“哦，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地说，“咱们居然还有老地方。”

白马无奈地看了他一眼，又说：“或者你到我家来拿也可以。”

“于是这就更奇怪了，” 黑羽指尖敲打的节奏慢了一点，有种戏谑的意味，“你该不会是喜欢上我了吧，大侦探。”

白马停顿了一下，笑了笑，没有回答，黑羽的瞳孔猛地一缩，跳跃的指尖停了一下。白马又自嘲地勾了勾唇角，慢条斯理地道：“毕竟得有个给玫瑰浇水的人啊。”

黑羽：“……”

对面的人磨起了牙，又开始日常否认三连，我不是，我没有，我不知道你在说什么，托斯卡纳的风离他近了又远，带来七月阳光的幻觉，白马有些目眩，微眯起眼睛。

“好的，” 白马说，“我知道了。”

“……”

黑羽不继续了，意味不明地看了他一会儿，拿出手机点了点，神情自然地说：“你下午不是没课吗，不如回去休息啦。”

白马点了点头，吃完了三明治，又捧着红茶，身体一阵冷一阵暖，不严重，却很分心，于是叹了口气，说：“辛苦你了，黑羽君。”

“这不刚说过吗，” 黑羽奇异地看着他，“你真的没事吧？喂喂……”

柠檬树的叶片再次环绕过来，白马怔了一怔，下意识地说：“黑羽君，这里人多，你还是小心为好。”

“？” 黑羽很是不解地看着他，“我怎么了？”

白马一脸空白地看着对面，黑羽坐了这许多时间，脸上红晕早已褪去，正讶异地看着他，对方看上去和平日里并无两样，没有一丝狼狈的样子，倒是自己，衬衫似乎有些汗湿了，然而咖啡店里并没有开暖气，柠檬树的香味像是幻影一般围绕着他，白马的目光下落，看到自己在杯缘握得发白的指尖。

黑羽：“？？”

白马推开椅子，茶杯落回到瓷盘里，清脆的响声。黑羽一脸不解地看着他，白马的心脏狂跳，艰难地朝着对面颌首，道：“失礼了。”

黑羽满头雾水，看着对面的人抓起外套，动作难得地有些慌乱，对着他展示在东大学的客套国文，什么给您添麻烦了，十分感谢照顾，我们下次再见，从敬语到场合都用错了，黑羽：“？？？”

白马深深吸气，又闭了闭眼睛，最后什么都没说，快步离开了咖啡馆。

目送对方消失在街口的黑羽一脸莫名其妙：“这家店有那么难吃吗？！”  
  
  
  
  


第二天，黑羽并没有感冒，由于自己不是笨蛋，所以还是老老实实拿了一大瓶矿泉水，未雨绸缪地补充水分。然而到了中午，白马并没有按时出现在廊下，黑羽打开共享日历，明明对方下午有课，大概又是什么地方查案被绊住了，于是无聊地独自进餐，又点开浏览器，左右查看，确定周围没有什么侦探之类的人物，偷偷摸摸点进论坛。

昨日自己发的贴已经被刷到了第三页，后面又多了好多回复，黑羽一边喝水一边点进去：  
  
  


14L 匿名

说不需要也不准确

他就是不用不用

亻

15L

草，不用不用

16L

是之前那个不用不用？

17L

这世界上能有几个不用不用？

18L

楼主别走，我们有句话不知当讲不当讲

19L

楼主人呢

20L

楼主：不用不用

21L

草，他的 Alpha 要死了

没见过这么压制自己的

22L

这是真爱啊.jpg

23L

这是真爱啊.jpg

24L

这是真爱啊.jpg  
  
  
  
  


“……”

黑羽被呛到了，把矿泉水扔一边，双手打字快速回复：  
  
  
  


25L 匿名

回复：草，他的 Alpha 要死了

这位壮士留步，他怎么死，能详细说说吗，我好找个不在场证明  
  
  


过了一阵，浏览器跳出小红点，黑羽缓缓点进去。  
  
  


26L

？这位 Omega 的思想危险，这边推荐您加个群，群号 XXXXX

推翻 A 权统治人人有责

27L

回复：我好找个不在场证明

别找了，是你先动的手

28L

兄弟会又在招人了，目测十分钟内炸贴

29L 匿名

？？？

30L

不想平权的 O 不是一个合格的人

31L

发展一下他的 A，有前途。

假如没死的话

32L 匿名

回复：没见过这么压制自己的

这人平时就是这样克制的啊，彻头彻尾一个变态，有什么不对吗

33L

唉。

34L

唉。

34L

唉……

35L

别听楼上的，Alpha 发情不会死，但的确会难受，而且会引导 O 再次发情，祝楼主幸福  
  
  
  
黑羽盯着屏幕，确认自己没看错回复，双手微微颤抖，一字一字键入：  
  
  
  
36L 匿名

回复：Alpha 发情不会死，但的确会难受

Alpha 也会发情……？？？？？？？？

37L

草，这是什么纯情配，我受不了了，管理员为什么还不来炸贴

38L

这是真爱啊.jpg

39L

这是真爱啊.jpg

40L 匿名

什么症状？怎么可能？

40L

回复：Alpha 也会发情

长期和发情 O 相处又得不到疏导，会。

症状比 O 轻，但会对 O 的信息素很易感，哪怕不是对方的发情期

但这个世界上并没有太多符合这种情况的 Alpha，所以

41L

这是真爱啊.jpg

42L

这是真爱啊.jpg

43L

这是真爱啊.jpg

[管理员已经将此帖关闭并标记为违规。]  
  
  


“…………”  
  
  


黑羽深深呼吸，颤着手，点开电话界面，选择标记为[麻烦]的联系人，拨出。

拨号音长长地响完，直接跳到语音信箱，白马礼貌又疏离的声音：“您好，现在我不方便接听电话，麻烦您在提示音后留言，谢谢。”

黑羽注视着蓝中泛白的天际线，对着电话长长地沉默，舌尖轻轻地发出一个爆破音。

“啧。”  
  
  
  


010  
  


黑羽轻巧地翻上阳台，卧室的门只开了一条缝，白马以一个罕见的随意姿势趴在桌上，没有丝毫动静，仿佛陷入昏迷，黑羽微微喘息，停顿半秒，快步过去，伸手往对方的脖颈侧。手刚举起到半空就被人猛地拦下，白马瞬间抬头，瞳眸显出奇异的宝红色，黑羽：“！！”

黑羽将手腕一翻，逃脱对方的桎梏，白马眨了眨眼，清明了一些，蹙起眉，说：“黑羽君？”

“为什么不告诉我。” 黑羽强忍怒气，手腕上仿佛还能感觉到对方指尖烙下的火印，“你可真够麻烦的。”

“……” 白马像是没听懂他的问题，只是不解地看着他，“你怎么来了。”

白马看了看阳台的门，抬手按了按眼睛，站起身，白衬衫的后背汗湿一半，勾出线条挺拔的肩胛线，黑羽继续转不开眼睛，喉头动了动。白马又回头看了看窗户，像是自言自语地说：“我不想……觉得你会来。”

黑羽：“……”

房间里松香的味道一波一波震荡，白马扶着椅背，朝着窗外出神，过了片刻，猛然惊醒，看向他，说：“你不应该在这里，黑羽君。”

黑羽两步上前，唇角微微下抿，略微赌气，“到底想不想。”

白马依旧没有回答，看着他的眼神像是越过远方，黑羽等了片刻，不耐烦了，伸手在对方眼前打了个两个响指，“喂，看着我啊，混蛋。”

白马眨了眨眼睛，眼神聚焦起来，再次问了一遍：“你怎么来了。”

“……” 黑羽没脾气了，“行，也让你体会一下。”

白马：“？”

“你让我来的！” 黑羽实在开不了口，于是没好气地说，“你有东西给我，忘了？”

白马很是不解地看着他，过了片刻，神情慢慢清晰起来，点了点头，说：“对，你等一下。”

黑羽：“……”

白马转过身，拉开床头柜抽屉，黑羽跟在他的后面，很是牙疼，双手插在牛仔裤的后兜里，踮着脚晃来晃去，“喂，你有没有搞错，你知道你这不是感冒吧？”

白马的手停顿了一下，又若无其事地继续翻找，声音听起来有点淡淡的：“我知道。”

“哦，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“原来知道。你可真行，不愧是 Alpha 大少爷，你——”

白马直起身，伸出手，指尖里夹着一个长方形的物件，黑羽住了口，狐疑地伸手接了。白马平静地回视着他，并没有多少表情，黑羽蹙起眉，目光下移。  
  


一个药盒。  
  


简单的白色包装，右上角一个 Hakuba Laboratories 的标志，下面一行正体字：第三代 Omega 快效抑制剂。  
  


“……”  
  


——什么？

黑羽的瞳孔紧缩，眼前的字几乎游动起来，指尖发白，药盒被他捏扁了一个角。

——为什么？  
  


“今天早上刚拿到许可批准，” 白马按着太阳穴，一字一句地说，“估计下个月可以上市。按照药审结果来看，这会是目前市场上最安全有效的抑制剂，起效快，适合随身携带，副作用目前来看比之前的两代都要小，我们会一直跟进它的长期效用……”

黑羽抬起头，白马望着窗外，像是忘记了自己在说什么，过了片刻，转过头，朝着他笑了笑，熟悉的，用意温柔的笑容。  
  


“你可以自由了，” 白马对他说。“黑羽君。”  
  


黑羽的胸口像是被人插了一把刀，几乎说不出话来，呆呆地看着对面，脑子里杂乱一片，深深吸气，断断续续地说：“你们一直……从那个时候……你一直在？”

白马没有回答，慢慢点头，又轻轻摇头，自嘲地笑了笑。黑羽盯着他，微微喘息，心中难以形容的情绪奔腾，白马沉默了一会儿，再次笑了笑，转过身，打开阳台的门。

黑羽一脸空白地看着对面，白马背靠在玻璃上，用意分明地看了看外面依旧天光大亮的日空，低低地说：“明天见，黑羽君。”

黑羽的手微微颤抖，“你……”

“不用担心我，” 白马温和地打断他，“但我会影响你，黑羽君，你还是先回去吧。”

“……“

黑羽注视着对面，白马双手抱肘，貌似放松地斜靠着阳台门，肩膀的线条却是绷着的，白马垂着眼睛，没有看他，神情里流露出些许疲惫，过了片刻，又按了按眼睛。

黑羽的目光下落到白色的药盒上，下颚线条紧了一紧，闪电般地拆开，将药丸往嘴里一塞，干吞了，又抓住白马的手臂，乘对方条件反射抬头的时候迅速上前，狠狠地吻上去。

白马：“！！”

药丸并没有糖衣包裹，黑羽的吻是微苦的，力道大了点，白马尝到一点血腥味，黑羽毫无章法地吻他，一面不停地拉着他进到房间里，白马下意识地跟着他往前，黑羽抓住他的手肘，猛地一转又一推，白马没有防备，身形不稳，跌坐在床上。

“黑羽君？”

黑羽没有回答，一只手按在他的胸膛，眼中仿佛燃烧星辰，定定地看着他。这个神情像极了 KID，白马的心脏一阵一阵狂跳，双手按在床上，颤着声音说：“快斗？”

“现在没有什么影响了，” 黑羽毫无联系地说，“只有我。”

黑羽离得太近了，白马几乎不敢大口呼吸，喉头动了动，脑中轰鸣，有些绝望地看着对面永远不知退缩的少年。过了片刻，白马低低地道：“你知道我不需要。”

“知道，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“所以你想要吗。”

“……”

白马无法回答，呼吸微微颤抖，转不开目光，黑羽盯着他看了一会儿，嘴角勾了勾，月光下魔术师的笑容，转瞬即逝，又回到那个不耐的少年神情，说：“你可真行。”

黑羽一把抓住他的领口，白马的身形晃了晃，回过神来时候对方已经跨坐在他身上，黑羽的神情满是不耐，却不敢看他的眼睛，嘴里含糊地嘀咕着：“我一开始就知道你这家伙除了麻烦就是麻烦——”

柠檬叶的香味卷过他的全身，白马的胸口燃烧起来，分不清是疼还是笑，他慢慢抬手，指尖像是越过看不见的红线，握住对方的手肘。

“你……” 白马低低地说，“你知道……”

“我当然知道，” 黑羽毫不客气地打断他，“我一点都不想帮你这个混蛋。”

黑羽拉着他衬衫的第二颗纽扣，又凑近了一点，眼神赌气，少年般的不服，接着道：“但你最好乖乖受着。”

“……”

黑羽刚说完就觉得有点牙疼，这都是什么变态发言，果然和这家伙在一起久了会传染，想到这里，又有点气鼓鼓地看回去。白马却像是没有听懂一般，只是慢慢地蹙起眉，抖着手扶上他的脸，停顿了足足五秒，又很慢很慢地靠前，小心翼翼地贴上他的唇。

蜻蜓点水般的吻，黑羽还没来得及回应对方就退后了点，白马近距离地看着他，神情茫然，像是完全不知道该怎么办，黑羽简直气结，不住地瞪着对面。

“你行不行，” 黑羽红着脸挤兑对方，“不行就让我来……” 有点心虚，说到后面声音小了下去。白马却笑了起来，轻轻摩了摩他的侧脸，凑过来继续吻他，黑羽终于抓住机会，赌气地主动加深这个吻，白马的手轻轻抚过他的脖颈，又落在他的肩膀上。

黑羽：“！”

Alpha 的爆发力不可小觑，黑羽几乎还没反应过来就被压在床上，白马从上至下地看着他，并没有多少表情，眼神却专注起来，有种深邃的意味，仿佛在给他最后的机会，黑羽微微喘息，并不躲闪，稳稳地抓住对方的衬衫下摆。

“我可是不会害怕也不会躲避啊，小少爷，” 黑羽气息不匀地说。

白马像是听见什么好笑的事情，弯起眼睛，俯下身，抵住他的额头。

广阔的森林瞬间展开，黑羽跌进熟悉的林海里，然而抑制剂已经起效，他可以同时清楚感觉到自己的身体，意识仿佛两级分化，两种不同的感觉冲击他的大脑，白马又快又准地解开他的衬衫纽扣，手势和往常很是不同，带有侵占欲地抚过他的身体，又回到他的脸边，抬起他的下颚，几乎霸道地吻他。这和之前太不一样了，黑羽没有丝毫心理准备，只能下意识地回应着，又顺从地抬起身体，白马一直没有放开他，黑羽头晕目眩，被海浪抛来晃去，颤着手将指尖卷进对方脑后略微汗湿的头发。

“黑羽君……” 白马像是叹息一般吻着他的耳廓，“你太相信我了。”

“你说什么蠢话呢，” 一阵阵的麻痒激流般窜到他的脚趾，黑羽不住喘息，咬牙嘲道，“我早就看穿你这个混蛋了。”

白马弯了弯唇角，没有回答，挤了润滑剂在手心里，快速又直接地抚弄过他的下体，黑羽：“！！”

白马似笑非笑地看着他，黑羽从脸红到耳尖，气恼地瞪着对面，对方却只是慢条斯理地动作着，空余的指尖又熟捻地进入他的身体，慢慢等他适应，这和往常并无多少不同，黑羽蜷起腿，两眼瞪大，有些难以置信地看着对面。

白马感觉到他的目光，俯下身，亲吻他的肩窝，语气隐约带笑，用意准确地说：“Alpha 发情是不会失去理智的。”

“……”

黑羽气得一噎，还没来得及回击，对方却又抬起脸，神情里多了一种自嘲的意味，声音又低沉下去，“充其量只是失去原则而已。”

黑羽还没来得及反应，白马就抬起他的双腿，黑羽下意识地反手抓住枕头，仰起脖颈，又艰难地抬起脸，看过去。白马停顿了一下，将脸贴在他的腿弯，微阖着眼睛，又微侧过头，近乎虔诚地吻了吻他的脚踝。

“等……等什么，” 黑羽的脸止不住地烫起来，气息不匀地说，“还要我给你写……写预告函吗。”

白马睁开眼睛，唇边里闪过一丝笑意，又沉静下去，无限地接近他，缓缓撑开他的身体。

这和之前的感受完全无法相比，对方动作很慢，却依然带着一阵烧灼感，黑羽无意识地抓紧了床单，瞳孔紧缩，不住喘息。白马从上至下地注视着他，神情既不同于白日的从容也不同于之前夜晚的温柔克制，有种痛苦的意味，蹙着眉，压在黑羽肩膀上的手指动了动。空气里雪过松针的味道一波波涌上来，冷到发苦，几乎带出烧灼的幻觉，黑羽的意识无限缩到身体里的一个点，闭上眼睛，又睁开，失神地看着对面，说不出话来。白马的身体微微颤抖，像是绷紧的弦，近乎静止地等着他，平日里暖褐的眼眸几如沉墨，黑羽读不懂对方的神情，缓了片刻，只是下意识地点了点头。

白马俯下身来吻他，不同于往常的，充满躁动和侵略性的吻，像是想要告诉他什么，黑羽被吻得几乎窒息，大脑一片空白，不住颤抖，发出轻微的呜咽声。

“快斗，” 白马放开他，抵着他的太阳穴，求助般地喊他的名字，“黑羽君。”

黑羽不住换气，下意识地勾住对方的脖颈，贴着白马的脸，近一点，再近一点。

白马深深吸气，又向前进了些许，松香味席卷而来，海水倒灌，黑羽仰起脖颈，挣扎着浮出水面，大口呼吸。白马吻上他的脖颈，温热的唇抵在他的大动脉，黑羽的心脏仿佛在对方的唇间跳动，白马半阖着眼睛，又抬起，那眼神穿越夜晚，是月光无法照耀的秘密。属于 Alpha 的精神力不断传来，黑羽惊愕地发现自己的意识依旧缓缓抽离，白马几近专注地看着他，微微蹙眉，神情里有种难以名状的温柔，黑羽的心脏不由自主地抽紧，听见对方低低的声音：

“忍一下，黑羽君。”

白马再次俯下身，森林边的天际线瞬间后退，黑羽终于反应过来对方的用意，脱口而出：“等……”

海浪卷来，黑羽整个人被贯穿，又被抛到空中，林间波浪翻滚，黑羽的意识瞬间发散，快感灭顶，黑羽抓住最后一点清明，挣扎着说，“等一下……等……白马！”

白马停下动作，双手不住发抖，微微喘息，小心地放开他，又抵住他的额头，眼神绝望，唇角微微下抿，又自嘲地提了提，指尖握进掌心，压抑地道：“对不起。”

黑羽没有听见，白马想要起身，却被对方本能地一把抓住，黑羽的双眼失神，只是看着他的方向，过了片刻，对方的神识缓缓归落身体，黑羽抓着床单的手放开，深深吸气，朝着他皱起脸。

“你这个混蛋……”

黑羽咬着牙，白马的胸口疼痛欲裂，下意识地点了点头，黑羽又哧笑起来，龇牙咧嘴地，并没有什么形象，却照样让他呼吸一窒，黑羽抽出一只手，抓住他的后颈，狠狠地晃了晃。

白马被他晃得一怔，眨了眨眼睛，还来不及反应，对方就一把把他按回去，两人再次额头相抵，一个亲密又信任，在此之前黑羽从不主动的姿势。

“所以说，” 黑羽颤着呼吸，幼蓝的眼眸雾气掩蒙，却清醒无比，“我不用。”

“……”

白马机械性地点了点头，转过脸，然而黑羽的手依旧抓着他的后颈，对方又晃了晃他，咬牙切齿地，脸色越发红了，像是憋着一口气，黑羽深深呼吸，又把脑袋闷在他的肩头，朝着他的锁骨咕哝：“我……我喜欢，但……但不用。”

白马下意识地抚摸着他的头发，并没有完全理解，只是安抚地道：“好。”

黑羽啧了一声，抬起头，眼神略带鄙视，“还说 Alpha 发情不会失去理智。”

白马：“……”

黑羽的眼神闪了闪，少年般调皮的意味，带着些许羞赧，躲了一下，又转回来。

“喂，” 黑羽说，像是下定了很大决心一般，“你倒是给我好好听着啊。”

黑羽圈住他的脖颈，又凑近了一些，抵着他的鼻尖，间与白日和夜晚之间的神情，带着些许不情不愿的认真，仿佛在交代一件连他自己也不敢相信的秘密：“我在这里。”

白马没有听懂，又或许是不敢听懂，耳边的心跳像是洪流，只是出神地看着对面，黑羽却又转开目光，垂着眼帘，像是不敢看他的眼睛，继续含糊地道：“不需要……也是。”

“……”

白马依旧没有说话，只是怔怔地看着怀里的少年，过了良久，空气里多了点柑橘的味道，黑羽放出的信息素仿佛是小动物的触角，戳了戳他。白马像是被惊醒一般，空余的手虚抚上对方的侧脸，低低地道：“你说……什么？”

黑羽情潮未退，神情还是平日里那副略有不耐的样子，却满脸通红，睫毛不停轻颤，嘟哝着：“你明明知道……你明明也知道我的。”

白马下意识地抬手，细细地描过对方的眉眼，永远跳动着不安分的光的眼眸抬起来看着他，没有调笑的意味，仿佛在赌气，白马轻轻抹过对方的下唇，触到一点温热，黑羽像小动物般舔了舔他的指尖，一触即离，又意有所指，气鼓鼓地看着他。白马的瞳孔紧缩，按在他侧脸的手微微抖起来。

“你……” 白马喃喃地说，“那个时候……？”

“才没有，” 黑羽撇嘴，“你想多了。”

白马定定地看着他，片刻后笑起来，黑羽的脸控制不住地燃烧，转了一圈眼睛。

“作为一个立志要抓住 KID 的 Alpha 侦探，” 黑羽嘟哝着，“你是真的很迟钝了。”

白马扬起唇角，没有反驳，再次低下头。温柔又坦然的吻，意味分明，黑羽发出轻微的叹息，下意识地抬起手，想要圈过对方的脖颈。白马却反手握住他，将他的手压在枕边，力气很大，对方的指尖不住摩挲着他的手腕，用意暧昧又坦然，白马一路吻上他的脸庞，温热的唇停留在他的眼睛上。

“哎，” 黑羽的双颊滚烫，睫毛不住轻颤，“也不要太得意了吧。”

白马动了动唇角，没有回答，抵住他的额头，半阖着眼睛，低低地道：“你知道我是不会放手的。”

“当然，” 黑羽毫不躲闪，仰起脸，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖， “我早就知道你了。”

白马抬起眼，琥珀色的瞳眸发亮，燃烧林间朝阳，黑羽缓缓吸气，又露出小虎牙，微微前倾，跌落温柔的金光里。林间的晨风带着海水的味道，黑羽伸舌尝了尝，做了个鬼脸，又贴着对方的耳廓，嘻嘻笑起来。白马的掌心贴着他的后颈，身体再次和他慢慢契合在一起，黑羽站在最高点，眺望林间翻滚的波浪，伸展肢体，一跃而下。

“疼吗，” 他听见白马低低地问。

黑羽失神地摇头，“从来……都不，” 黑羽断断续续地说，“从来都……只有……”

白马笑起来，又推进一点，他的身体和意识同时离开地面，黑羽仿佛被松雾包裹，意识分散在林间，每一片绿叶都滴落朝阳的金晖，远处，雪松泛起波浪，风过森林，他沿着天际线滑行，是只永远自由的鸟。冷冽的松香回暖，把他推上高空，他站在云间俯瞰大地，仿佛在天台上藐视众生，这是他所钟爱的感觉，熟悉又陌生，黑羽张开双手，仰起脖颈，

[喂——白马——]

[我在这里。]

属于他的振鸣，白马的声音出现在他的意识里，像是他羽翼下的风。

[我一直在这里。]  
  


过了良久，黑羽的神识缓缓归位，白马细致又温柔地吻他，这次他尝到了全部，再无任何保留，白马的指尖微微颤抖，抚上他的脖颈，摩挲着他耳边滚烫的肌肤，黑羽半阖着眼睛，又睁开。

纯蓝的颜色，比天空深一点，比大海浅一点，他的瞳眸理应燃烧星辰，永不坠落，这是他追逐多年的少年，像是风。

“你是自由的，” 白马低低地说，“你应该是最自由的——”

“我知道，” 黑羽抵着他的额头，眼中的星辰闪着狡黠的光，“所以现在你也是了。”

“……”

白马深深吸气，抬眼，对面的人朝他露出笑容，比 KID 温柔一点，比黑羽坦白一点，于是他听懂了他的没有说出的话，一如往年。  
  


Love is free.  
  


白马笑起来，黑羽环住他的脖颈，蹭了蹭他的脸，又转过头，贴上他的唇。  
  


温暖的季风路过松涛翻滚的森林，翻山越海，来到七月的果园，廊下的黑羽放下书，朝他笑嘻嘻地伸出手，他的指尖穿过托斯卡纳的阳光，握住他的少年。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


尾声  
  
  


白马已经走到对方宿舍门前，手机恰好振动起来。

来自黑羽快斗的邀请：Private Appointment，今晚七点半，请问您是否接受？Y/N

白马顺手点了 Y，敲了两下门，转开把手，“？”

黑羽在床上躺成个大字，正仰天拿着手机，看见他进来，一惊，手机啪地掉到脸上，白马：“……”

“黑羽君。” 白马耐心地道，“你需要帮助吗。”

“你在想什么呢！” 黑羽把手机从脸上扒下下，又坐起身，“哇你难道满脑子只有这个。”

“的确有点意外，” 白马好整以暇地说，拉过一把椅子，“毕竟前几天才刚有过预约。”

黑羽的脸瞬间腾红，欲盖弥彰地抱了一只枕头在怀里：“才不是那种啦！是约会啦约会——” 说到一半脸更红了，声音小下去，“你有没有觉悟啊。”

“是这样的话，” 白马认真地说，“那叫 Date，不叫 Appointment。”

“……” 黑羽拍着枕头的手停了下来，一脸关爱地看着他，“你可真行。”

白马又玩味地挑了挑眉，靠近了一点，“还是说黑羽君对今晚约会的走向有什么期望呢？”

空气里松香味浮动，黑羽双眼猛地瞪大，惊蛰地往后退了退：“哎？你收一收。”

“？” 白马蹙起眉，又过来摸了摸他的额头。“怎么了？”

黑羽的脸更红了，遮遮掩掩不敢看他，过了一会儿，视死如归地把枕头一扔，说：“我今天……今天没有用抑制剂。”

白马怔了一怔，有些不解地看着他，黑羽的眼睛不住躲闪，声音简直像是在哼哼，“偶尔……偶尔……还挺……”

白马看着他，慢慢地挑起眉毛，眼神变得促狭，黑羽心中默念扑克脸扑克脸，举起食指，努力严肃地说：“先上床后吃……” 一开句就说歪了，赶紧清了清嗓子，调整一下表情，继续做面瘫状：“先吃饭后上床，小爷是个有原则的人。”

“……”

白马注视着他，神情不变，缓缓从内袋里掏出一个小本，又从桌上拿了支笔，开始记录，黑羽：“？你在干嘛。”

“记录第三代抑制剂的可能戒断反应，” 白马语气平稳地说，“会影响智商。”

黑羽：“……”

“不过，” 白马若有所思地停了笔，抵着下颚，“对于一个智商本身就浮动比较大的研究对象来说，或许也并没有太多的参考意义——”

“你给我适可而止一点啊！”

一只枕头飞过去，白马随手接了，笑起来，把笔记本放在桌上，又将椅子往床边挪了挪。黑羽下意识地往前靠了靠，又幡然醒悟，猛地往后一躲，气鼓鼓地说：“你收一收，还要出门呢。”

“我真的没有，” 白马无奈地说，“你现在这样应该是因为贸然停药而特别易感的关系。”

黑羽：“……”

玩脱了，黑羽有点懵，两眼变成圆点，白马却还是那副漫不经心的样子，站起身，随手把宿舍的门反锁，又坐回椅子里，单手托腮抵在桌面，好整以暇地看着他。

“黑羽君，” 白马意有所指地重复，唇边的弧度温柔，促狭的眼神却近乎恶劣，“你需要帮助吗。”

时间凝固半秒，黑羽惊蛰地大睁着眼睛，突然叽地一叫，像只受惊的猫一般飞扑往书桌抽屉，白马却早有所料，稳稳地抓住他的手，顺势把他抱在怀里，又朝着他弯起眼睛：“偶尔一次，的确可以。”

“哎？” 黑羽低着头嘟哝，不安分地动来动去，“我可没有……”

“没有吗？” 白马慢条斯理地将手抚上他的背脊，“明明是黑羽君自己说的啊，喜欢什么的。”

黑羽已经习惯了抑制剂对荷尔蒙和信息素的压制，现下简直比平日里要敏感十倍，对方的手缓缓地抚摸过他的骨节，从尾椎骨一路往上，只是不紧不慢的手势，却意味分明，黑羽抓着对方肩膀微微颤抖，发现自己居然只是这样就可耻地硬了。

黑羽：“……”

白马朝着他眨了眨眼睛：“看来黑羽君也要放弃一下自己的原则了。”

“什么……什么原则，” 黑羽气息不匀地道，“我可从没说过什么……喜欢……”

“就像你从没说过自己是 KID 一样？”

白马语气带笑，手上却突然加力，黑羽猝不及防被对方抱起来，又被压在床上，黑羽不住眨着眼睛，难以置信地看向对面：“你居然……居然逼供？现……现在？”

“哪里，” 白马调笑般地说，吻了吻他的眼睛，“我不需要。”

“……”

黑羽气恼地瞪着对面，白马的手从背脊滑到他的腰间，有些痒，黑羽躲了躲，对方顺势帮他把 T恤脱了，黑羽躺回床上，脸烧得更加厉害了，颤着声音说：“你为什么不脱。”

白马侧过头，指尖按在领口的纽扣上，黑羽的目光落在上面，喉头条件反射地动了动。白马俯下身来，抵着他的鼻尖，黑羽下意识地微微张口，却听见对方说：

“黑羽君，你忘记给我的玫瑰浇水了。”

“……”

黑羽猛然深呼吸，结果系数被对方封在绵长又耐心的吻里，几乎可以尝到白马唇间的笑意，黑羽气得不住踢腾，手腿同时加力，把对方掀到一边，又重重地压上去。地方不够大，白马险些撞到墙壁，却依然回手抱住他，调整了一下位置，让出点空间，眉眼里都是笑，又摩挲着他的肩胛骨。黑羽浑身奔腾又无法发泄，狠狠地揪掉对方衬衫的第二颗纽扣，往桌上一扔。

“哪里来的玫瑰，” 黑羽恨恨地说，“天天让我帮你浇水。”

“那可是我的爱情啊，” 白马轻松地说，“黑羽君不好好照料一下吗？”

黑羽浑身一僵，说话声音都抖了，“谁——谁——谁和你——”

“我的，” 白马漫不经心地说，手上却做着让他心神不定的事，“不败的奇迹。”

三言两语间黑羽的裤子也没了，自己居然还下意识在配合对方的动作，黑羽猛地回神，只能抓住对方的肩膀，前言不搭后语地反抗：“那不是……那明明……”

“的确是 KID 送给我的玫瑰，” 白马毫不在意地说，一如往日准确地捕捉他尚未说出口的小心思，“但令其长盛不衰的，却是黑羽君啊。”

黑羽定时偷偷更换窗前玫瑰的事本来也没打算瞒着对方，却万万没想到白马会在这种时候以这种方式点破他，脸更加红了，结结巴巴地说：“魔——魔法啦魔法——”

白马伸手抚过他的侧脸，指尖又落到他的唇边，对方的眼神温柔，充满了赞赏的意味，黑羽住了口，微微喘息。白马注视着他，眼神真挚，轻轻地说：“的确。”

“……”

黑羽拨弄着对方的扣子，嘟哝着：“你真的好烦。”

“哎，” 白马又笑起来，“你知道的。”

“我一点都不知道——！” 黑羽瞬间炸毛，“之前你明明那副样子！谁知道现在——”

白马毫不在意地挑起眉，眼神带笑，带着对方特有的温柔嘲讽，黑羽气鼓鼓地看着对面，憋了半晌，恨恨地嘀咕：“我早就知道你是个变态了。”

“过奖，” 白马说，“来。”

“来什么……” 黑羽不解地看着对方的动作，慢慢反应过来，只能随着对方的手势往前，又不住调整姿势，连耳尖都开始燃烧，“哎？我……”

白马的手抚过他的腿，一路往上，稳住他的身体，黑羽不由自主地前倾，单手撑墙，另一只手抓在对方的衬衫里。白马只是近距离地注视他，并没有任何动作，然而黑羽却止不住地觉得难耐，内裤前端湿了一小片，忍不住低声道：“你快点……”

白马却微微摇头，仿佛一点都不受影响，指尖沿着他内裤里的缓缓隆起转圈，不紧不慢地说：“我想看看黑羽君能不能在没有信息素的影响下因为我而失去意识。”

“哈……？” 黑羽难以置信地低下头，“你——”

白马隔着内裤亲吻他，黑羽猛然住了口，瞳孔微微涣散，僵在原地，过了几秒，手脚并用地往后逃，白马轻易地圈住他，又安抚地摸了摸他的背脊，把他按回原地。

“就算是……” 白马吻了吻他的小腹，“好奇。”

“你真的，” 黑羽沉进对方温暖的唇间，双腿不住颤抖，“你真的太变态了……”

墙壁上没有着力点，黑羽只好抓着床头的栏杆，白马这家伙不知道在英国都学了什么，实在是——实在是——他的思维分叉开去。空气里松香的味道浮浮沉沉，不足以影响他的判断力，却足够分心，有种异样的感觉从尾骨一直燃烧上来，集在他的左胸，一团跳动的火焰。一阵阵快感涌上头顶，不够，又太多了，黑羽颤着手抓进对方的头发，不住吸气，脚趾难耐地蜷起来。

“你这个，” 黑羽喘息着说，“我——我——”

白马放开他，亲吻了一下他的顶尖，“忍耐喔，黑羽君，” 对方这么恶劣地告诉他，“不要认输得太早。”

“……” 黑羽浑身发烫，被刺激得气息不匀，不住瞪着对面，“我才不会认输！”

“还能组织完整的句子，” 白马不紧不慢地说，“看来还不够。”

微凉的指尖熟悉地撑开他的身体，对方几乎没有任何犹疑就找到了他的敏感点，黑羽不住地动来动去，白马好笑地用空余的手拍了拍他，“别动。”

“有本事不让我动啊！” 黑羽说道，心虚，声音大了点，说到最后尾音没出息地开始发颤，“我才不会束手——束——”

白马挑起眉，又加进一根手指，温柔又准确地挤压着他的腺体，没有一刻的停歇，黑羽不住向前跌去，浑身绷紧，喉头发出绝望的呜咽，“你这个混蛋——”

白马亲吻着他的左胸，又轻轻用牙齿磨过他的乳尖，黑羽发出惊骇的呻吟，实在忍耐不住，整个人仿佛从内至外被燃烧透明，下意识地蜷跪着，尽可能地贴在对方身上，“我……”

白马的唇贴着他的脖颈，指尖还在折磨着他，空气里的松香却依旧只有若隐若现的轻薄一层，这家伙克制起来真的无人能比，黑羽模模糊糊地想，报复性地咬在对方的锁骨。白马笑起来，同样在他的肩窝落下一个吻，辗转不去，带来些微刺痛感，黑羽不断抽气，意识微微涣散开去，手指又绞进对方的头发。

“我不……” 黑羽断断续续地说，“我……”

白马空余的手抚过他的后颈，黑羽止不住地抖起来，“这太……犯规了，” 黑羽颤着声音，“我……”

白马半阖着眼睛，唇边一丝若有若无的笑影，有种了然的温柔，黑羽的大脑一片混沌，不知道自己在说什么，胡乱地重复着，“我不……我想……我……”

“我知道，” 白马低低地说。

白马将手指从他的身体里抽出，又安抚地亲吻他的太阳穴，黑羽微微失神，不住喘息，意识错开片刻，回过神的时候对方正在对他说着什么，黑羽没有听懂，只是直直地看着对面。

“……所愿，” 白马停顿了一下，打量着他的神情，眼中多了一点笑意，叹息般地换了一个话题，“看来是我赢了。”

“你这——！” 黑羽的后半句抗议被对方缓缓进入的动作给噎在喉咙里，变成一声逃逸的呻吟，“呜……”

黑羽不由自主地扬起脖颈，白马的动作很慢，近乎折磨地不停碾过他的敏感处，黑羽不住呼吸，放松身体，又颤着腿，慢慢地再坐下来一点。这个姿势进入得太深了，两人身体之间几乎没有任何缝隙，黑羽的双手按在对方胸口，心脏狂跳，缓缓俯下身去。

“同归……同归于尽吧，” 黑羽气息不匀地说，又露出小虎牙。

柠檬树的叶片舒展开来，夏日的暖风带着柑橘的味道，黑羽毫无顾忌地释放信息素，白马没有任何防备，瞳孔涣散，微微张开口。黑羽从肩膀到耳尖都泛着潮红，眼睛里分不清是泪还是汗，下意识地低下头咬住对方的唇，又贴住对方的脸，溺水般换气。白马停顿了两秒，缓缓深呼吸，抬起眼睛，黑羽的意识迷蒙，仿佛沉入一个金色的梦里。

“黑羽君，” 对方喊他的名字，仿佛来自远方的叹息，“这可是你说的。”

黑羽的全身都在振鸣，他颤抖着声音，“奉……奉陪到底。”

熟悉的松香席卷而来，黑羽浑身沸腾，白马温柔地封住他的唇，又狠狠地贯穿他，黑羽失控大喊，听起来却只是无望逃逸的呜咽，白马深深地吻着他，掌心贴着他的后颈，那里一阵阵的战栗，黑羽控制不住，皱起鼻尖，睫毛上的半滴泪珠滚落下来。

“犯规，” 黑羽不停咕哝，“犯规……你明明知道……我想……我……”

“我知道，” 白马再次说，这次黑羽听清楚了，“你不需要。你有我。”

黑羽往前跌去，白马的唇贴在他的脖侧，离那里只有咫尺的距离，黑羽浑身本能地发抖，想要转过头，离对方近些，再近些，然而白马只是温柔地亲吻他，摩挲着他未被标记的后颈，在他耳边低低地重复：“I have you。”

黑羽颤抖着抬起头，理智几乎燃烧殆尽，分不清是恳求还是求饶地看着对面，白马抵着他的额头，掌心发烫，属于 Alpha 的精神力缓缓振鸣，天际线铺展开来，他跌进舒缓的林海里。

他的浑身都包裹着甜蜜的火焰，不住发颤，那是一种柔缓又折磨的蚕食，令他的身体变得逐渐透明。七月的少年难耐地微眯眼睛，仰起头，看到远处的天际线破开一线金光。

白马站到他的身边，双手贴着他的翅膀。

“Let go，” 白马说。“I have you。”  
  


伊卡洛斯毫不畏惧，一直飞到太阳里，那里有一直温柔注视他的眼睛。  
  
  
  


END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了——！！！！！！！！！  
> 这篇写得我不停挠墙，写什么肉文，写肉文搞什么感情，我这不是和自己过不去吗，我怎么就管不住自己这双手（和珅打手.jpg）结果写完了还是素鸡啊，我这是何苦！！！！  
> 这篇其实是抱着[想写一篇不同的 ABO]的心情写出来的，但很多地方也不能免俗，我其实也不怎么看 ABO，或许这种想法早就被人写过了也不可知……  
> 总之这篇想表达几个点：  
> 这篇里的白马非常压抑，因为设定里 A 对 O 是可以完全压制的，意识性压制（可以理解为通感，或者理解为致幻），而他是不会，也不想去强迫黑羽做任何事的，所以才会有一系列非常克制的举动。他没有回应黑羽的撩人方式主要也是因为他一直克制自己不往那个方向想，因为 A 对 O 的影响力实在太大了，他主观喜欢黑羽，就无法判断黑羽到底是真的喜欢他还是受他影响表现出喜欢他。因为两人关系开始是为了生理性帮助，所以白马一直是把黑羽的感受放在第一位的，其中包括感觉到黑羽十分尴尬和无法接受自己生理性发情的时候帮对方精神麻醉一下（就是断片），所以表白心意那次，黑羽察觉到白马又打算让他断片逃避，才会拦住他，和他说不需要，因为他是主观选择在这里的。当然确认感情后玩这些就都算是情趣啦——  
> （ 所以这是一个科普 consent 重要性的故事，严肃脸）  
> 其次 A 对 O 标记是一个非常本能+生理性捆绑的行为，黑羽理智上是排斥的，但情动时候会生理性地想要，而白马是知道对方对自由的渴求的，所以从来不要求对方标记，哪怕临时标记。后来两人交往时候也是——那个时候黑羽甚至会觉得因为和对方在一起，所以更多地想要被标记（生理性冲动），但白马告诉他，不需要，因为就算不标记，我也会一直在这里。  
> 最后，我觉得 ABO 的世界观是个很不自由的设定，但这是一个关于自由的故事。黑羽一开始是被 O 的生理性本能给困住的，包括发情期和标记，但故事结尾他就自由了，因为有新的抑制剂，而且在白马的地方不需要被标记也可以在一起，不用担心 O 的社会性定义。白马一开始是被自己的感情困住，他小心翼翼不想影响到黑羽，完全克制自己，到了故事结尾他也自由了，因为黑羽告诉他他不再需要白马的帮助，但他依旧想和他在一起。  
> 这篇两人关系在自由这个点的表现上，和《南岸还风》是相反的——所以说这两篇是自由双重奏的正反面，因为这两个故事想要表达的内核是一样的：love is freeing, love is free。  
> 这么想来是不是觉得和《南岸》那篇一起服用有奇效？（手动狗头）  
> 总而言之，这是一个非常纯情的 ABO，请看我真诚的脸（以及根本不会开车的手）  
> 之前曾经说过，ABO 方便开车，然而想要达成感情需要五十万字，这篇写了将近五万字，已经是笔力极限了，想表达的依旧是一种深沉又自由的感情，因为爱情不应该是捆绑，而是一种自由安全又彼此支持的关系。  
> 并不能说这篇非常满意，但已经是极限了，希望大家还是能够喜欢。喜欢的话劳烦大家给我点留言评论，就很感激了 QAQ


End file.
